El tesoro de la navegante
by Sara4ibiza
Summary: Todo tiene sus consecuencias y a veces, por muy doloroso que sea, es hora de separar los caminos y vivir cada uno por su lado. Pese al dolor de abandonar sus sueños, fue capaz de llevarse uno de los mejores tesoros que jamás habría podido adquirir. Le esperaría con ansia, pero sólo le volvería a ver cuando se convirtiese en el Rey de los Piratas.
1. El tesoro de la navegante

¡Hola a todos! Y aunque no lo parezca, vengo con cierto rubor en mis mejillas. ¿Pero qué le pasa a esta chica? Tiene dos _fics_ por actualizar desde hace lustros y ahora nos viene con otra, ¡¿pero es que está loca?! Pues creo que la respuesta es que sí. No voy a hacer promesas ni comentarios, no voy a haceros llegar mis planes porque siento que estoy mintiendo y para ahorrarme eso, prefiero no hacer comentarios porque me es una falta de respeto. Eso sí, quiero que sepáis algo seguro, y es que **no abandono mis _fics_** , por lo que no sufráis, que mis otras dos obras serán actualizadas. Eso seguro. ¿Cuándo? ¡Es sorpresa!

Así que bueno, soy chica de impulsos y he intentado aguantar las ganas, sobre todo hasta cuando la primera parte estuviese completada, pero no puedo. Me gusta escribir cuando siento que es el momento y me gusta que ese escrito vea la luz cuanto antes, más que nada porque si no lo hago, estaría con dudas y cambiando las cosas mil veces y nunca estaría satisfecha con lo escrito en su día, y detesto eso en mí. Por lo que esa es la razón por la que este _El tesoro de la navegante_ ve la luz ahora, aún cuando tengo tantas cosas pendientes. Era su momento y tenía que publicarlo sí o sí.

Sobre si será un _fic_ largo o corto... Quién sabe, lo que sí que os puedo decir es que esta obra contará con dos partes, mas todo llegará y por el momento sólo digo que _El tesoro de la navegante_ es la primera parte. Por lo que espero que la disfrutéis y sobre todo, que le dediquéis unos minutos de lectura, los cuales **agradezco de todo corazón**. No me quiero liar más, por lo que sólo me queda daros las gracias si llegáis hasta el final y como siempre, si queréis, podéis dejar vuestras opiniones para saber si estoy yendo por buen o mal camino con el _fic_.

Nada más, espero que disfrutéis de este primer capítulo.

* * *

 **01.** _El tesoro de la navegante  
_

Costó tanto descender aquellas escaleras sin soltar ni una sola lágrima, que creyó que todo había sido un sueño. Todas las lágrimas que había derramado en silencio por las noches habían sido lo suficientemente fuertes como para ser contenidas dentro de su ser. Pidió ser dejada en una isla cercana, no queriendo que sus nakamas tuviesen que dar marcha atrás a su destino, no queriendo tener más discusiones con la persona que tanto respetaba desde hacía tantos años y mucho menos, no queriendo seguir aguantando el peso de la pena por más tiempo. Necesitaba salir de allí cuanto antes y darle fin a esta etapa de su vida, la cual cada vez la ahogaba más y más, sin ningún tipo de compasión.

Le esperaba al final de aquella escalera de metal. Fue su decisión de acompañarla hasta el último minuto del que sería su último destino juntos. Se atrevió a mirarle, de forma fugaz, antes de volver a dirigir su mirada hacia los escalones, como si de verdad estuviese evitando el caer, mas bien sabía que era una escusa tonta. Era incapaz de mantener su mirada en aquellas personas durante más de un segundo porque notaba como enseguida su cuerpo empezaba a temblar, como su alma rompía a llorar por la importantísima razón de que en ellos veía que nunca iba a cumplir su sueño y que tampoco iba a vivir más aventuras con aquellas personas que, tras haber perdido la esperanza, se convirtieron en sus amigos e, incluso, en parte de su familia. Su viaje se acababa aquí y en los ojos de aquellas personas se veía la tristeza por saberlo.

Llegó a final, quedando al lado del que, hasta hacía unos minutos, era su capitán. Se encontraba de brazos cruzados, observándola con seriedad sin decir nada. Quizá él tampoco era capaz de elegir las palabras adecuadas después de todo lo que habían vivido desde que había tomado la decisión de abandonar la banda. Peleas por cualquier cosa, absurdas de más que habían sido capaces de resentir una amistad que hasta el momento se había mantenido intacta. ¿Quizá era algo que ella buscaba? ¿Buscaba con ello el que su marcha, la despedida, le fuera menos angustiosa? Pues no había sido capaz de conseguirlo pues ahora el enorme nudo que tenía en su garganta se hacía más y más intenso, no permitiéndole hablar. No obstante, debía decir algo, por poco que fuera.

—Ex-capitán. Muchas gracias por todo. Quiero que sepas que pese a las últimas peleas, pese a la tensión de estos últimos días, te estoy muy agradecida por todo lo que me has hecho vivir, por todo lo que me has ofrecido y ofrecerás. Nunca te olvidaré y espero que nos volvamos a ver en un futuro.

Fue lo único que le salió. Lo único breve, porque en realidad sabía cuánto ansiaba ser sincera y pedir que todo volviese atrás, que todo volviese para tener la mente más nítida y haber elegido con más acierto. Toda acción tiene una consecuencia y ella, pese a todo, iba a hacerle frente a la suya, sabiendo que para ello debía sacrificar otras cosas. Lo había meditado mucho y al final, pese a todos los temores, frente a todas las dudas, frente a toda la tristeza, abandonar la banda era la mejor opción. Por ella, por ellos y también por él, por aquella persona que ahora se alzaba frente a ella de forma imponente.

—Nami… Sabes que...

—No sigas. Todas nuestras últimas peleas han comenzado así. Nami, sabes que estás a tiempo de cambiar de parecer, de seguir con nosotros… Lo sé, pero ya te comenté que era la mejor opción. No puedo dejar a mi hermana en una situación así, lo siento, Luffy.

Notó un leve calambre viajar por todo su ser, haciendo que su piel se erizase por completo por aquella mentira que le había estado dedicando a su ex-capitán durante las últimas dos semanas, desde el anuncio de su marcha. Cogió aire de forma intensa antes de estirar su brazo libre de maletas hacia su costado, lanzándose a abrazarle en un último acercamiento entre ambos. Se mordió el labio inferior al sentirle tan cerca, disfrutando por última vez de su olor, de su piel…

—Estaré pendiente de todas las novedades y espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos seas el Rey. No aceptaré volver a verte si no lo eres, Monkey D. Luffy. —Susurró con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, separándose de él una vez terminó de mencionar su nombre— Es hora del adiós, Luffy. Nos espera un largo viaje, ahora por separados. Cuídate y cuídales. —Ya era la despedida definitiva, alzando su mirada hacia aquel precioso y preciado barco que tantos momentos le había ofrecido. Había ganado años de vida gracias a todas aquellas personas y aunque le era terriblemente doloroso, el agradecimiento que sentía por haber vivido todo lo vivido era aún mayor— ¡Chicos! Gracias por todo y cuidaos. Nunca os olvidaré y os esperaré con ganas a la próxima vez.

—Nami. —La llamó entonces de forma suave, notando como su voz se quebraba ante la inminente salida de su navegante— Por una vez lo he notado… Desde el principio. He notado tu mentira y aunque no me lo quieres decir, aunque me cueste aceptarlo, te respetaré. Si es por culpa de alguien, si es por culpa de otra persona el que te vayas, iré a buscarte y te traeré de vuelta. Le patearé el trasero y te haré volver con nosotros, no lo dudes. —Dijo con completa seriedad, alzando su mirada hacia la ajena, observándola dibujar una leve sonrisa en su rostro, como si de pronto se hubiese calmado en ella todo el pesar que en su interior había.

Rió débilmente ante aquello— Ojalá, Luffy… Ojalá otra persona me hubiese arrastrado a ello, pero no tienes que preocuparte, que no es ese tipo de… —Guardó silencio entonces cuando recordó sus motivos, borrando su sonrisa de forma casi inmediata y sin percatarse— No volvería a cometer ese error, no después de cuánto os conozco. Ahora marchaos, Luffy. Se me está haciendo muy difícil ya… Quiero llorar y poder desahogarme sola… —Reconoció entonces y fue consciente de cómo sus ojos se llenaron entonces de lágrimas, haciendo que su nudo en la garganta se hiciese una enorme roca que rasgaba su interior por completo.

Sin más, empezó a subir aquellas escaleras de madera. Introdujo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y caminó hacia el interior de su barco, sin mirar atrás. No tardó en llegar y cuando lo hizo, ordenó la marcha. El tiempo colapsó para ambos, pasando con rapidez, mas a la vez, notaban como todo se ralentizaba a su alrededor. El Sunny empezó su marcha y con ella, todos se asomaron hasta el último momento para despedirse de la que había sido su nakama durante tanto tiempo. Las lágrimas ahora brotaban por parte de casi todos, incluso de la joven que ahora quedaba en tierra. Alzó su brazo para despedirse de ellos, dejando que las lágrimas saliesen sin ningún tipo de control. Quería gritar y salir corriendo hacia ellos para volver a abrazarles y no dejar que los momentos vividos fuesen los últimos. Se sentía rota, sola y terriblemente triste por haber tenido que abandonar sus sueños y con ellos, a sus amigos, a los cuales adoraba con tanta pasión.

Su respiración entrecortada se mantuvo durante un buen rato más, aún cuando el Sunny se había perdido en el horizonte. Sintió un terrible cosquilleo en su pecho al haberse hecho realidad aquello: ya no formaba parte de la banda de los Mugiwara y sus aventuras como navegante habían llegado a su fin. Sacó un pequeño pañuelo que guardaba en su bolsillo derecho para limpiarse la cara, mas entonces tras él salió un pequeño collar. Era simple, un hilo que sujetaba un pequeño sombrero de paja, un regalo tonto que su capitán le hizo el día que haría que todo cambiase para ella. Se lo regaló porque creía que le gustaría, para que viese que pese a todo, él no era un simple saco de boxeo para ella ni el capitán loco… O eso ya no lo tenía tan claro. Sonrió débilmente al recordarle y volvió a guardarlo con cuidado, no queriendo perderlo ni estropearlo. Se negaba a perder otra de las grandes cosas que su ex-capitán le había dejado de regalo.

Se lavó entonces la cara con aquel pañuelo, cogió aire de forma pausada y tomó la decisión: volver a casa. Le esperaban cuatro meses de largo viaje, en todos los sentidos. Agarró su maleta y caminó hacia casa de compra de billetes, no podía quedarse más tiempo en aquella desconocida ciudad. Ahora empezaba una nueva vida y no podía permitirse seguir mirando atrás, menos aún arrepentirse de sus decisiones, por lo que, con la cabeza bien alta, empezaba su nueva etapa.

* * *

Casi cuatro meses y medio había durado su viaje. El peor de su vida, casi. Había tenido muchas cosas en cuenta, pero se había olvidado de que, aunque hubiese abandonado la banda, las noticias no habrían cesado y que pese a todo, era un personaje público que seguía interesando a la Marine, por ejemplo. Todo se volvió más complicado cuando se topó con un alto cargo de la misma organización, quien la tuvo en busca y captura durante su breve estancia en una de las islas en las que tuvo que hacer parada. Fue el momento en el que más miedo pasó porque sabía que en breve no iba a ser capaz de esconder los verdaderos motivos de su marcha y se negaba a perderlos, por lo que haría lo que fuera por salir viva de su viaje de vuelta a casa y se escondería de todos una vez llegase a su isla, no dándole a nadie su paradero y negando su pasado a quienes pudiesen reconocerla.

Por lo que tras todo aquello, suspiró completamente aliviada cuando por fin su pie hizo contacto con aquella madera. Cargada con su maleta, se abanicó levemente con su mano y caminó hacia su casa, con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. No pasaría por el pueblo aún, quería ver primero de todo a su hermana. Se sentía tan aliviada, que le era extraño que todo aquello estuviese sucediendo de verdad.

El olor a naranjos era más profundo de lo que lo recordaba y se hacía notar aún más lejos de lo que esperaba. Corría más que caminaba por aquel camino, observando por fin al fondo su casa. Un cosquilleo se hizo en su interior al verla por fin, tan elegante, tan acogedora y tan dulce como la recordaba. Dejó la maleta en el suelo y ahora sí que corrió hacia la puerta, abriéndola con cierta desesperación. Allí estaba, preparando su comida.

—¡Nojiko! —Gritó entusiasmada desde la puerta, observándola con la sonrisa más amplia que podía dibujar su rostro— ¡He vuelto a casa!

No supo cuál fue la razón por la cual se le cayó la cuchara de madera al suelo, si porque su hermana anunciaba que volvía a vivir con ella y, por lo tanto había dejado su sueño y a sus amigos, o porque aparecía con una redonda barriga, lo que le hacía suponer que su hermana no volvía sola.

—¡¿Nami?! —Gritó por la sorpresa, corriendo hacia ella, mientras la abrazaba con fuerza— ¡¿Qué debo decirte?! ¡¿Estás embarazada?! —Preguntó separándose de ella, alternando su mirada entre los ojos ajenos y aquella redondez. No era capaz de asimilar aquella información de golpe, por lo que sintió que se mareaba levemente, buscando el pie de la cama para sentarse y poder hacerlo con más calma. Aquello era tan extraño que le parecía un sueño.

—Siento no haber avisado, pero no podía arriesgarme… Y sí, estoy embarazada. —Respondió guiñando un ojo, mientras corría por un vaso de agua— ¡Sorpresa…! —Gritó levemente, acercándole el vaso con aquella amplia sonrisa dibujada en su rostro— Bebe y te lo contaré todo poco a poco, que hay mucho de lo que hablar.

—Ya te digo… Nami… Estás loca.

—Lo sé. Pero no podía renunciar a él, Nojiko. No podía. Es un gran tesoro este y lo quiero de verdad.

 **\- CONTINUARÁ -**

* * *

 **\- Notas adicionales -  
**

¡Mil gracias si has llegado hasta aquí! Espero que hayas disfrutado de este capítulo ¡y nos vemos en el siguiente! ¡Un enorme saludo!


	2. Imperiosa y majestuosa luna

¡Hola a todos! Primero de todo, **muchas gracias por la acogida del primer capítulo** , de verdad, estoy muy agradecida por todas las personas que le habéis dedicado un poco de vuestro tiempo para leer el primer capítulo de este nuevo _fic_.

No me he hecho de rogar mucho y aquí vengo a dejaros con el segundo capítulo. Admito que tengo muchísimas ganas de escribir este _fic_ y cada vez que tengo un hueco me pongo con él, así que ya que este segundo estaba listo, ¿por qué no publicarlo ya? Aunque eso sí, con sus excepciones, como estudio quiero dejar la publicación y escritura de nuevos capítulos para los fin de semanas, por lo que este nuevo capítulo forma parte de la excepción, no lo vamos a negar.

No me quiero liar mucho más, pues no añadiré nada nuevo, pero eso sí, si queréis dejar vuestros comentarios, ¡os estaré muy agradecida! Pues me ayudan mucho a ver qué tal va siendo recibida la historia entre vosotros. Así que nada más, de nuevo, **muchas gracias y espero que disfrutéis de este segundo capítulo.**

* * *

 **2.** _Imperiosa y majestuosa luna_

Negaba con lentitud, mientras seguía con su intento de procesar toda aquella información. Le dio esta vez un trago a su copa de sake, la cual había sacado de un pequeño armario antes de sentarse en una de las cómodas sillas de madera que amueblaban aquel hogareño lugar.

—Eso es… Raro, Nojiko. —Se atrevió a decir, mientras la observaba con una de sus cejas alzadas, intentando tomar por normal aquella actitud de su hermana, la cual acababa de beberse de un trago una media copa de aquel amargo licor.

—¿Y que tu hermana pequeña venga embarazada, vuelva a vivir contigo, no lo es? —Preguntó a modo de respuesta, dejando la copa de tal forma, que soltó un leve quejido cuando hizo contacto con la madera de la mesa.

Rió con debilidad ante aquello, notando como se ruborizaba levemente por la situación en sí. Entendía que era una noticia demasiado impactante, mas no podía arriesgarse a escribirle, y mucho menos tras el capítulo en el que se topó con aquel marine. Desde entonces, hizo todo lo posible por ocultarse y ocultar su abultadita barriga, la cual, a sus cinco meses, empezaba a tener todo el protagonismo de su cuerpo.

—¿Es… De quien creo que es? —Preguntó entonces con una voz suave, llena de ternura, mientras apoyaba su mejilla derecha en su mano, observando con atención aquella redondez sobresalir—

—De Luffy, sí. —Respondió posando sus manos en aquella barriga desarrollada para empezar a acariciarse aquel escudo protector. Su mirada se dirigió al mismo lugar y de pronto, toda la felicidad que hasta el momento había mostrado se esfumó. Todas las noches se dedicaba a recordarle, mientras se abrazaba, acariciaba y hablaba en susurro con su futuro hijo. Le amaba pese a no conocerle aún, y cada día que pasaba más todavía, mas no podía negarle cuánto echaba de menos a sus amigos, sus aventuras y, sobre todo, cuánto echaba de menos a su padre. Sólo se permitieron encontrarse una vez, aquella noche de fiesta, cuando sus defensas estaban completamente derrotadas, dejándose llevar y soltando en su encuentro todo lo acumulado hasta el momento, todos los sentimientos que hasta aquella noche se habían mantenido guardados bajo llave. Y le fue suficiente como para percatarse de que le necesitaba más de lo que se imaginaba, mas sus vidas, sus caminos no estaban hechos para unirlos en nada más. Eran nakamas y así debían mantenerse, al menos hasta el final de la aventura, por eso se juró esperarle hasta entonces y sería cuando le dijese toda la verdad, no obstante, hasta que llegase el momento de volver a verse, cuidaría y criaría al hijo de ambos de la mejor manera posible, sin dudar ni un segundo de las decisiones tomadas hasta entonces.

—¿Estás pensando en él? —La voz de su hermana la despertó de sus pensamientos, haciendo que alzase su mirada hacia la propia, observándola sonreír de forma débil, entrecerrando sus ojos al disfrutar de aquel nuevo sonrojo que se había asentado en las blancas mejillas de su pequeña hermana— Nos queda entonces mucho trabajo por hacer y también nos toca adaptarnos a grandes cambios.

—¿No vas a preguntar si lo saben? —Preguntó con sorpresa, pues era una de las primeras cosas que esperaba que su hermana le preguntase una vez se hubiese calmado y hubiese digerido aquella importante noticia, pues al fin y al cabo, tras tantos años de ausencia, esperaba que fuera lo propio.

—¿No es obvio? Él no te habría dejado marchar si hubiese sabido que estás embarazada de su hijo. Es un loco, sí, pero no dejaría que su hijo estuviese lejos de él y se esforzaría en cuidarle, protegerle y enseñarle de la mejor manera posible. Si lo hizo contigo y os conocíais de poco, ¿qué no haría por su propio hijo? Es lo que aprendí de él cuando estuvo aquí y nos ayudó a todos. Estuvo para ti aún cuando le rechazaste tanto, así que supongo que mentiste, ¿me equivoco?

Cogió aire con pausa, antes de ladear su rostro y dirigir su mirada de nuevo a la peliazul, dedicándole una fingida sonrisa ahora, mientras pensaba y analizaba cada una de las palabras que le había dedicado— No te has equivocado, no… Es más, creo que hasta has acertado más de lo necesario.

—¿Por qué no te quedaste con él, Nami?

Negó con debilidad, mientras alzaba sus hombros al compás, pensando en su respuesta y en cómo, quizá, temía enormemente truncar el resto de los sueños de sus nakamas. La vida pirata y las aventuras que Luffy y los demás habían vivido no eran aptas para una embarazada y menos aún para un bebé— No es una vida apta para una embarazada y posterior madre de recién nacido, Nojiko.

—¿Y por qué no te diste un tiempo? El necesario para tenerlo y después volver a tus aventuras. Nami, ser madre no es tu sueño, lo es dibu…

—¡Sé cuál era mi sueño, Nojiko! —Cortó de forma brusca, cerrando sus ojos al notar como aquella reacción impresionó a la ajena. Se masajeó débilmente su frente, intentando calmar sus emociones y aquel mal cosquilleo que se había desarrollado en ella cuando su hermana insinuó aquello— Lo medité mucho, ¿sabes? Pensé mucho en qué hacer con la situación. Cuando me enteré yo… No quería perder nada, pero en la vida hay que elegir y decidí esto. Sí, podría haber seguido con ellos, podría haberte dejado a ti el bebé y podría seguir adelante, ¿pero qué clase de madre sería? No sé si tendré más hijos, si tendré la oportunidad de criar más, igual que tampoco tendré la oportunidad de cumplir mi sueño… Sí o sí iba a perder algo y sinceramente, no sé si estaba dispuesta a perder un hijo… Igual es como Luffy y todo le da igual, ¡a él le da igual que su padre sea quien es! Pero a mí no y la simple idea… —Se tomó unos breves segundos de pausa, aprovechando para limpiarse una de las lágrimas furtivas que habían salido de su interior sin ningún tipo de control. Era la primera vez que hablaba de ello y estaba comprobando que todo era más duro y pesado de lo que se esperaba, igual que tremendamente doloroso. Un dolor difícil de definir y que ahogaba desde el interior, no dejando respirar y haciéndole sentir que todo el mundo se alzaba para caer sobre su persona— No, nuestra madre dio su vida por nosotras, se sacrificó muchísimo por darnos todo lo posible… Y yo quiero hacer lo propio con mi hijo. Por eso dejé la banda, porque quiero estar con él, criarle y que esté a la altura de las circunstancias cuando su padre se proclame el Rey de los Piratas.

Se levantó de su silla con lentitud una vez notó que su hermana había dejado escapar uno de los nudos que llevaba oprimiéndola desde hacía tantos meses. Caminó hasta su lado y se arrodilló, entonces, acercando su cabeza hacia aquella barriguita, esperó escuchar por primera vez algo de aquel pequeño ser que se formaba en su interior. Dio un par de leves golpes en la piel con su índice, esperando algún tipo de respuesta, sonriendo con debilidad al notar un leve movimiento en su interior.

—Eh, pequeño bicho, mamá ha sacrificado mucho por ti, así que debemos esforzarnos por hacer que esté feliz por haber tomado esta decisión. No será fácil, pero creo que si nos esforzamos, lograremos que se sienta enormemente afortunada de tenerte a su lado, al menos hasta que tu padre vuelva, ¿vale? —Rió con suavidad al seguir notando leves sonidos de su interior— Por cierto, sé que hace unos minutos que nos conocemos y que sabemos de nuestra existencia, pero ya te quiero como al que más de este lugar, así que no tardes más de lo necesario en salir de ahí, que ya tengo ganas de verte, ¿de acuerdo?

No pudo aguantar y tras aquella conversación rió con cierta fuerza, limpiándose los ojos al notar cómo las lágrimas descendía por su rostro con completo descontrol, empezando por fin a limpiarse de todo el miedo, pesar, angustia y terror que había estado sufriendo desde que llegó el momento del adiós entre ella, sus antiguos compañeros y, sobre todo, entre su capitán. No había podido hablar con nadie y ciertos momentos tensos le habían afectado más de lo esperado, notando como todo eso había formado una especie de pena venenosa en su interior, matándola por dentro en completo silencio.

Notó entonces como los brazos de su hermana la abrazan con fuerza, dándole a entender que ahora podía desahogarse todo lo necesario sin sentir ningún tipo de temor por eso. Y así correspondió, abrazándose a la misma con toda la fuerza que podía, mientras rompía a llorar, escondiendo su pálido rostro entre su cuello y hombro. Se dejó llevar al completo, dejó que todas las imágenes volasen por su interior, que todas las peleas, que todas las malas miradas dedicadas en sus últimos días junto a su capitán, que los empujones y golpes de desconocidos, las persecuciones, las noches sin dormir, los dolores, los vómitos, los mareos, las lágrimas contenidas… Que todo al fin y al cabo saliese de esa capa de hormigón que se había formado para poder liberarse de todo aquel peso que tanto la estaba matando por dentro. Sintió como la mano de la ajena le acariciaba su pelo y la aferraba aún más a ella. No dijo nada, sólo la dejó llorar, la dejó sanarse de esa forma primitiva y así lo entendió, sabiendo que aunque aún le faltaba bastante por hablar y llorar, de inicio, dejar escapar todas aquellas lágrimas era el primer paso que le permitiría reconciliarse con su presente, con su ahora y a partir de ahí, disfrutar de forma calmada de su embarazo y de su nueva etapa.

* * *

Se despertó aturdida, sin tener claro dónde se encontraba y cómo había conseguido llegar hasta aquella mullida cama. Se levantó impulsiva, sobresaltada por si los vagos recuerdos de estar junto a su hermana habían sido un simple sueño. Observó el lugar en un vistazo rápido y lo reconoció: estaba en su casa, mas cómo había llegado a aquella cama, era hasta el momento, el mayor misterio por resolver que tenía. ¿Habría sido su hermana? De haber sido así, no la imaginaba con tanta fuerza como para transportarla hasta allí.

Dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana, observando como el sol estaba casi escondido al completo, pero como pese a eso aún era lo suficientemente fuerte como para ofrecer al lugar una luz cálida que le hacía sentir con cierta calma, aunque a la par, la hacía sentir como un ser melancólico y soñador que había pasado de vivir a crearse y a imaginarse mil y una aventuras. Bajó su rostro manteniendo aquellos pensamientos, centrando su mirada en su ya conocida barriga y notando como un importante rugir se hacía notar a través de aquel cuerpo. Asintió al saber qué era lo que significaba eso.

—Sí, lo sé, es hora de comer. —Se dijo antes de levantarse de aquella cómoda cama con cuidado, abrazándose a sí misma, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta principal de la casa, intentando saber dónde se encontraba el paradero de su hermana— ¿Nojiko?

—¡Nami! —Aquel gritó la sobresaltó, haciendo que toda la piel de su cuerpo se erizase ante la intensidad de aquella voz— ¡¿Qué significa todo esto?! Le dije a ese maldito que…

—¡Para Genzo! Sé por dónde vas y no, no es nada de eso. —Cortó estirando su brazo derecho con su mano abierta hacia el ajeno, mientras que su otra mano se asentaba en su cadera, le había reconocido al instante y de igual manera, sabía de sobra que esa iba a ser su reacción al enterarse de todo. Negaba débilmente con los ojos cerrados, fingiendo que aquella situación podía tener más seriedad de la que él le podía dar.

—¡¿Cómo que no?! ¿Has vuelto de tu viaje, sin cumplir tu sueño…? ¡¿Y embarazada?! ¡Nami! —Seguía gritando, mientras se acercaba a ella con paso lento, pero firme, con sus brazos abiertos y caídos, igual que su boca. La miraba fijamente, intentando descubrir cómo había podido ocurrir todo aquello.

—Genzo, todo está bien. Es feliz, aunque aún hay cosas que sanar. —Habló entonces la peliazul desde uno de los sillones de madera que decoraban el exterior del lugar, observándoles con una débil sonrisa.

—Nami… —Susurró con completa debilidad antes de abrazarla con cariño y a la misma vez con fuerza, igual que hizo tiempo atrás cuando ya no podían aguantar que ella siguiese llevando sobre su espalda toda la carga de Arlong. No negaba que entendía que ella y su capitán hubiesen tenido algún encuentro y que ella quisiese seguir adelante con aquella situación, pero la conocía y sabía lo importante que para ella habría sido cumplir su sueño.

Aquel abrazo la volvió a romper, notando como volvía a llorar de forma casi desconsolada, abrazándole esta vez con casi la misma intensidad con la que había abrazado a su hermana horas atrás— ¿Por qué…? Si estoy bien… Si decidí esto… —Susurró con su voz entrecortada por las lágrimas que salían con aquella fuerza de dentro de sí.

—Porque muchas veces no hace falta separarnos de quienes amamos cuando debemos tomar decisiones… A veces nos hace falta ese pilar que nos apoye en ciertos momentos. Nosotros estaremos aquí, Nami, pero no somos quienes necesitas realmente… No lo tomes como error, pero siempre le echarás en falta.

Asintió en silencio, mientras se acomodaba más sobre su hombro, escuchándole con atención y recordando el rostro de su excapitán de la forma más nítida que podía, recordando sus tonterías, pero a la vez, recordando su seriedad y firmeza cuando las cosas se torcían más de lo esperado. ¿Cómo habría actuado él de haber sabido sobre su embarazo? Era impensable para ella el estar en ese lugar o el hacerle cambiar, aunque fuese de la manera más leve, sus objetivos.

—Es… Pesado, pero sé que le volveré a ver dentro de no tanto tiempo…

—Y cuando vuelva, cuando vuelva a pisar la tierra de esta isla, que sepas que le cortaré los huevos, Nami. No pido permiso, sólo confirmo lo que pasará y quien avisa no es traidor.

—¡Genzo! —Gritó entonces la peliazul desde su asiento, dedicándole cierta rabia en su mirada— ¿Crees que es el momento de bromear?

—¿Qué significa esto, Nojiko? ¿Ahora vas de tía suprema, eh? No te la creas, bebé, es todo pura fachada. —Añadió adoptando un tono jocoso en sus palabras, mientras se separaba de la pelirroja y se agachaba hacia aquella abultadita barriga— Cuando yo me he puesto serio desde aquí con tu madre, que se ponía erótica-sensual en sus wanted, ella era la que se reía y decía que no debía ser tan exagerado y ahora… Va de que no puedo decir que le cortaré los huevos a tu padre… ¡Ni te la creas, es todo mentira!

—¡Genzo!

Los gritos entre ambos, mezclados con las risas, empezaron a expandirse por el lugar, dándole a la noche una alegría que desde hacía tanto tiempo había olvidado por completo. Se enjugó las lágrimas con sus manos, mientras reía levemente al escucharles, observándoles durante unos segundos antes de alzar su mirada hacia la enorme luna llena que se alzaba sobre ellos, completamente imperiosa, ofreciendo una calidez que en aquellos momentos era más que agradecido.

* * *

Tumbado sobre su asiento especial, observaba con atención aquella enorme luna sobre él, majestuosa cuanto menos y alumbrando aquella nueva triste noche que se alzaba frente a él. Se perdía entre sus pensamientos y aunque ya habían pasado casi cinco meses y una nueva integrante se había unido a ellos, la ausencia de Nami se hacía completamente inaguantable. A veces quería ordenar volver al East Blue para ir hacia la isla de Nami, mas recordaba que le hizo jurar que no se volverían a ver hasta que él se hubiese proclamado el Rey de los Piratas, mas todo a veces se volvía tan pesado, que ansiaba volver allí, llevándole a Chopper para que le diera un tratamiento a Nojiko y una vez recuperada, poder tener de vuelta a Nami en la tripulación, no obstante, no le era posible. Su cabezonería de los últimos días juntos se volvió insoportable, y eso que sólo se intercambiaban palabras y ruegos, mas ella cambió al poco tiempo de haberse encontrado juntos y nunca entendió qué ocurrió. Qué fue lo que hizo mal desde aquella noche.

Suspiró de forma profunda, tapándose entonces la cara con su sombrero. No quería pensar más, pues sus pensamientos siempre le llevaban al mismo lugar: a la angustia de saber que ella no estaba allí y que pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que se volviesen a ver. Y eso era capaz de matar a cualquiera, incluso a la persona más fuerte de corazón.

 **\- CONTINUARÁ -**

* * *

 **\- Notas adicionales:**

¡Muchas gracias por leer este _Imperiosa y majestuosa luna_ hasta el final! Gracias por el tiempo dedicado y espero que nos veamos de nuevo en el próximo capítulo. ¡Nos vemos!

Y antes de terminar... Toca responder a vuestros comentarios:

\- **Guest:** ¡Gracias por tu comentario! No ha tardado mucho, ¡espero que lo hayas disfrutado, saludos!

\- **310JA:** ¡Saludos! ¡Listo, espero que lo hayas disfrutado, un saludo!

\- **Kazy Tailea:** ¡Buenas! Sí, todas separaciones son dolorosas, pero cuando son de un grupo tan unido y al que le tienes tanta estima, por muy ficticio que sea, se hace muy dolorosa. ¡Ya veremos qué pasa! ¡Un saludo y gracias por escribirme!

\- **Badass v:** ¡Hola, que se te pasase rápida la lectura es muy bueno! Me alegro mucho y espero que lo disfrutases bien. ¡Un saludo!

\- **Narsil40:** ¡Hola, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario! Me alegra mucho saber que te gustó, ¡un saludo!


	3. Nos volvemos a ver

¡Hola a todos! Aquí estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo de este _El tesoro de la navegante_ y, de verdad, qué ganas tenía de publicarlo porque creo que a partir de aquí todo empieza a rodar y eso, en lo personal, hace que me motive y que quiera continuar siempre que tengo un pequeño hueco, por lo que me da muchísimo gusto el poder publicar por fin este nuevo capítulo.

Así que sin liarme mucho, que demasiado habéis tenido que esperar, sólo os quiero desear que disfrutéis de este tercer capítulo y, sobre todo, quiero daros **las gracias** por vuestro tiempo invertido en leer y en comentar que, de verdad, ayuda mucho a seguir mejorando y creciendo como escritora de estos _fics_. Así que era sólo eso, ¡gracias y espero que lo disfrutéis!

* * *

 **3.** _Nos volvemos a ver_

Recostada sobre aquel mullido colchón intentaba relajarse, inspirando y expirando con completa suavidad, queriendo esconder de aquella persona los nervios y miedos que en aquellos instantes estaba pasando, mientras las manos ajenas exploraban su bulto. La apretaba con cuidado, mas pese a eso, no podía evitar cierto dolor en según qué zonas. No se quejaba, mas sabía que él se estaba percatando de todo, a pesar de mantenerse completamente atento a su trabajo.

—Deberías relajarte más, como médico te lo digo. Como amigo, te digo que lo intentes y que puedes respirar tranquila, que todo está bien ahí dentro con esa pequeña criatura. —Anunció con pausa, mientras una amplia sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, mirando a la ajena a través de los oscuros cristales de sus gafas.

Dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro tras aquellas palabras, posando sus manos sobre su propio pecho. Después de todo, después de lo complicado que fue todo desde el principio, no podía evitar preocuparse por su bebé, preguntándose frecuentemente si estaría bien, si a pesar de no estar comiendo, de no estar cuidándose, aquella criatura estaría bien o si, por el contrario, se encontraría débil. Cuando le venía esa idea no podía reprimir la angustia, notando como sus piernas eran las que empezaban para luego notar como todo su cuerpo era el que las seguía en todo aquel ejercicio de temblor sin control y por si fuera poco, las nauseas volvían a aparecer con fuerza. Se debilitaba, la simple idea se hacía con ella y la derrotaba de una forma fulminante hasta el punto de no poder ser capaz de levantarse de aquel suelo una vez había expulsado el poco alimento que horas atrás había podido digerir.

—Estoy muy cansada, doctor Nako, pero gracias a ti siento que me he quitado un enorme peso de encima. Estaba tan preocupada… —Habló en susurro, pues no era capaz de alzar más su voz, la emoción le había cortado la garganta por dentro y le era imposible emitir sonidos y los pocos que salían, eran completamente débiles.

—Nami, ¿ha sido tu primera revisión de verdad? —Preguntó manteniéndose sentado sobre su taburete, mirando a la ajena con atención.

—Sí, me enteré al mes del embarazo y fue porque conozco parte de la forma de actuar de mi cuerpo y… Bueno, no podía arriesgarme a hacerme ningún análisis con ningún médico desconocido.

—Lo entiendo y me sorprende la cantidad de riesgos que has tomado. El bebé está bien y aunque pueda parecer duro, no me preocupa él, sino la madre. ¿Te has alimentado bien al menos?

—He comido lo que podido, pero no es que me siente muy bien la comida… —Soltó una leve risilla, alzando sus hombros con suavidad— El pescado no me sienta bien, la verdura tampoco y la fruta… Me deja por lo menos disfrutar de las mandarinas.

—¿Y de carne?

—Me gusta y es lo único que puedo comer bien, sin peligro de expulsarlo después, pero es que no quiero pasármelo comiendo carne siempre…

—¿¡Me estás diciendo que te has estado alimentando de mandarinas, pelirroja tonta!? ¿Has visto los resultados de tus análisis? ¿Cómo has conseguido mantenerte en pie? Esa sanguijuela te está absorbiendo entera y tú sólo te alimentas de mandarinas… —Soltó un suspiro derrotado, mientras se rascaba su frente con fuerza— Sabes qué te voy a pedir.

—No puedo.

—¡No te lo estoy preguntando! Como tu médico que soy debes obedecerme. Nami, no todo es preocuparte por tu hijo. Está bien y es parte de lo que te hace ser madre, pero no te olvides de ti. Os necesitáis ambos y si le faltas seguramente él no sepa seguir adelante, por mucho que su tía esté a su lado. Le faltará su padre, que ni siquiera sabe que existe y su madre, que le dejó por olvidarse de sí misma.

Meditó aquellas palabras, repasándolas una a una y percatándose de que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, alguien le estaba pidiendo que pensase en sí misma. Antes podía tener más excusa, pues no podía despistarse ni un segundo y cuando podía tener un minuto para ella, se dedicaba a mantenerse en guardia, alimentándose a escondidas y lo poco que podía, mientras no dejaba descansar ni un solo sentido.

—No puedo pasarme todo lo que me queda sin hacer nada. He vuelto a casa y tengo que ayudar a mi…

—Estoy bien. Estaremos bien. Ya habrá tiempo de ayudarnos, además, Chabo me está ayudando en todo, por lo que no tienes excusa y debes descansar, recuperar un poco de tus fuerzas. —Cortó con una voz suave la peliazul, haciéndose notar tras el médico. Quizá era la emoción o quizá era la preocupación, pero en todo el reconocimiento se había mantenido en tensión, olvidándose de respirar en ocasiones al notar como su hermana, de forma casi imperceptible, mostraba cierta molestia ante las manos ajenas.

—¿Quién es Chabo? —Preguntó desviando su mirada hacia la peliazul, ladeando su cabeza con rostro interrogativo, buscando respuestas rápidas que no era capaz de obtener.

—¿Eh? ¿Quieres que se le parta el corazón? No sabes cuánto te admira y con cuánta pasión trabaja conmigo… Sólo le apaleaste con tu palito y le diste un poco de dinero para sobrevivir.

—¡Ah, le recuerdo! Huelga decir que esto quedará entre nosotros… —Rió con debilidad a la par que se acomodaba para sentarse sobre aquella cama que tan cómoda le estaba pareciendo desde que se tumbó en ella— Por cierto, doctor, ¿crees que el parto se adelantará mucho? Leí que si una madre no se lo toma con calma puede que el bebé nazca antes de tiempo…

Notó la preocupación en sus palabras, manteniendo el silencio, mientras se levantaba hacia su escritorio, buscando en él antes de dirigirse hacia uno de sus grandes armarios de madera para sacar un pequeño botecito de su interior.

—Depende de él y que se adelante, si son unas pocas semanas, un par, por ejemplo, no debe preocuparte demasiado. Que una madre no se lo tome con calma o que no se cuide lo suficiente le afecta a ella sobre todo. Mírate y siente a tu bebé. Sinceramente, quiero que te cuides y que te dediques a ti al completo porque si no lo haces, puede que el parto se complique y eso, te lo aseguro, no lo quieres ni tú ni nadie. —Habló con tono paternal, soltando cada palabra a cada paso que daba hasta llegar de nuevo a su taburete. Cogió aire con lentitud antes de pasarle aquel pequeño frasco, el cual posó en su mano con cuidado para aprovechar y sujetársela con fuerza.

Notó como temblaban aquellas arrugadas manos que sostenían su mano y, de algún modo, disfrutaba con el contacto que ellas le aportaban. Le dedicó una débil sonrisa antes de asentir con debilidad. Se cuidaría y se relajaría ahora que sentía que por fin podía tomárselo con calma, que por fin podría disfrutar un poco de los días. Lo haría por ambos, sin querer darle más importancia a uno o a otro porque tenía claro que ahora formaban un equipo, que sin el uno el otro no sabría seguir adelante y hasta que no fuera el momento, había decidido que ambos serían una pieza de un puzzle ajeno, expectantes por el día en el pudiesen formar parte del mismo.

—No voy a quedarme los posibles cuatro meses que me quedan sentada sin hacer nada, pero prometo que me esforzaré en estar relajada, alimentarme mejor y no hacer muchos esfuerzos. —Anunció haciendo que su sonrisa se hiciese aún más amplia.

—No sabes cuánto me alegra de que así sea, Nami. —Su tono de voz se tornó tranquila ante la decisión, mientras sus temblorosas manos dejaban en las contrarias el pequeño botecito de cristal— Son vitaminas. Deberás tomar una cucharada tres veces al día. —Recetó antes de suspirar de forma tendida, dirigiendo ahora su mirada a la otra presente— Sabes lo que nos espera, ¿verdad? Si esa criatura sale como su madre podemos ir pidiendo sitio en el cielo… Y ni hablemos de si sale como su padre...

Rió con ganas antes de asentir con cierta emoción en sus ojos, notando que algo dentro de sí se erizaba ante la idea de que en unos meses todo iba a cambiar por completo y ya no sólo eso, ante el simple recuerdo de que era su hermana la que iba a sufrir todo ese cambio y que ya no iba a ser la de antes, por mucho que lo intentase, aunque ya no lo estaba siendo a pesar de ya haber vivido como ella antepuso todo el pueblo a su propia vida, no obstante, aquello era todo muy diferente pues su hermana, en mínimo tres meses iba a ser madre, con todo lo que ello conllevaba.

—Entonces nos podemos ir ya, ¿verdad? Creo que se me apetece un buen filete con mucha salsa de mandarina. Más salsa que carne, todo sea dicho. —Bromeó sacando su lengua, mientras se bajaba de la cama con sumo cuidado, posando su mano izquierda en la parte baja de aquella pequeña panza.

—¡No me vengas con tus bromas, Nami! —Le gritó con cierta molestia, mientras caminaba deprisa hacia la puerta, abriéndola de golpe— ¡Vete ya con tu criatura! Iré a tu casa en un par de días para ver qué tal vas y ya te concertaré nueva visita en la consulta.

—Si es que eres un sol, doctor Nako. —Dijo risueña, mientras le abrazaba con suavidad. Era su forma de demostrarle todo el agradecimiento que tenía en él por todo.

—¡Vete! —La echó girando su rostro de golpe, manteniendo aquella actitud de fingida molestia. Se alegraba de que pese a todo, ella y su bebé estuviesen bien. Era lo único que quería.

—Nos vemos, doctor. —Se despidió la peliazul, mientras salía tras su hermana pequeña, agarrándola del brazo para caminar como hicieron alguna que otra vez cuando no se ponían a correr como locas por las calles del pueblo— ¿Y bien, a dónde vamos? —Preguntó observando aquel cielo brillante que las rodeaba, dándoles un completo placer a quienes paseaban por el lugar.

—Sinceramente, Nojiko, quiero ir a ver a Bellemere, hablar con ella a solas. ¿Me dejas ir? —Preguntó dirigiendo una mirada de súplica a su hermana mayor, la cual hizo rodar sus ojos antes de asentir con debilidad— Prometo que todo irá bien y que no tardaré mucho. Sólo le quiero dar el anuncio y decirle que he vuelto a casa.

—Está bien, está bien. Yo me encargo de la compra y nos vemos allí. Sé que estarás bien pese a que no puedo evitar preocuparme. —Le confesó, mientras le acariciaba su delgado brazo y depositaba un beso en su mejilla— Ve, que pronto anochecerá.

—¡Genial! No tardaré, iré a comprarle unas flores y llego a casa en cuanto menos te lo esperes. —Anunció guiñándole un ojo emocionada a la par que se separaba de la contraria e iniciaba su recorrido para visitar a su madre.

Estaba muy nerviosa y a veces se sentía terriblemente emocionada por cómo debía actuar y cómo debía darle el anuncio. No había tenido el placer de poder conocer a mucha gente embarazada o con hijos, mas cuando tuvo la oportunidad siempre notó como todos coincidían en que la ayuda de su familia, en especial la de su madre, la había ayudado mucho. Sentía como en su garganta se formaba un nudo terrible al ver asomar aquel indicio de que allí estaba aquella maravillosa mujer. Temblaba, pero temblaba porque quería romper a llorar a los brazos de alguien, sobre todo de los suyos.

Suspiró profundamente, mientras se sentaba sobre aquella tumba con cuidado, dejando las flores con una amplia sonrisa. Quería hacer lo máximo posible para elegir bien las palabras que iba a utilizar para hablar con ella.

—Hola, Bellemere… —Hizo una pausa, pues rápidamente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas— No sé qué me pasa… Estaba súper bien, emocionada por la noticia que quería darte, pero de pronto me ha venido una pena terrible, supongo que porque os echo mucho de menos… Que me gustaría que todo hubiera sido diferente y que ojalá pudiera estar rodeada de la gente a la que quiero en estos momentos, aunque ninguno tengamos ni idea de cómo se lleva esto del todo. —Habló, mientras se enjugaba las lágrimas con los puños de su camisa— He vuelto tras tanto tiempo porque voy a ser madre, aunque igual ya lo sabías por la de veces que he pensado en ti, pero había que hacerlo oficial… —Alzó sus hombros con rapidez ante sus palabras, no pudiendo evitar carcajear de forma débil y entrecortada por aquella pena que, de pronto, surgió en ella— Igual está feo, pero es de mi ex-capitán. Siempre hubo algo, Bellemere, y siempre intenté evitarlo, no caer, mas un día no pude… —Rió con debilidad, mientras se mordía su labio inferior al recordar aquella noche, por lo que no pudo evitar abrazarse a sí misma al volver a recordar aquel rostro que tan fresco tenía. Había intentado dejarle un poco de lado, sobre todo durante todo el viaje, no obstante, ahora quizá podía permitirse el poder recordarle de forma tan intensa— Le echo de menos, Bellemere… Hace que todo sea mejor, que los días oscuros se tornen brillantes y que nunca te sientas sola. Consigue todo eso pese a lo idiota que es… Y aunque esté lejos, aunque sienta que dentro de mí me muero por no tenerle cerca, le estoy completamente agradecida por todo lo que me ha hecho vivir y por lo feliz que siempre me ha hecho desde que apareció. —Rió débilmente de golpe, dirigiendo su mirada de nuevo hacia la tumba de aquella persona que tanto adoraba y que tan fuerte la hizo— ¿Sabes? Sé que aún me quedan cuatro meses, pero es que no sé qué nombre ponerle… No he tenido tiempo para eso, pero prometo que si es niña le pondré el tuyo y si es niño… Aún no lo tengo claro, menos mal que me queda algo de tiempo. —Susurró ahora con una débil sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, mientras se levantaba de su sitio— Tengo y quiero contarte tantas cosas, pero tengo tan poco tiempo... Le he prometido a Nojiko que volvería pronto, antes del anochecer y mira, sin darme cuenta el sol ya se ha ido... Te echo mucho de menos, Bellemere, y ojalá estuvieses aquí para poder darme un abrazo y poder decirme o mejor, poder gritarme lo burra que soy por atreverme a volver con un bollo en el horno, pero por hoy ya está, aunque prometo que me pasaré siempre que tenga un hueco y te contaré todo lo que me afecte. Así que espérame mañana si me dejan, que volveré a verte y te contaré qué tal me ha ido el día. Te quiero, Bellemere. Hasta mañana.

Se despidió ampliando su sonrisa, pues sin duda, acudir a visitarla le había sentado de maravilla, notando como todo su pesar, como todos aquellos nervios desaparecieron del golpe. Aunque le estaba costando, empezaba a notar como aquel par de días en su isla la estaban ayudando a recuperarse de una forma sorprendente, algo que agradecía de sobremanera.

Caminaba con paso decidido, abrazada a sí misma y con la mirada fijada al cielo, como si intentase con ello encontrarse con los ojos de su preciada madrastra. Todo iba bien, todo iba a la perfección hasta que su mirada volvió al frente y se topó con aquella figura. Notó como su alma se caía a sus pies, como su piel palideció y como todo su ser empezó a temblar de forma incontrolada. No podía ser, no podía creerse que aquella persona estuviese allí en aquellos instantes, por lo que sólo quería salir corriendo para poder esconderse y pellizcarse para que nada de aquello estuviese pasando. Sus ojos se chocaron con los contrarios e, igual que los suyos, demostraban la misma sorpresa. Ninguno de los dos, simplemente, esperaban encontrarse en aquella situación.

 **\- CONTINUARÁ -**

* * *

 **\- Notas adicionales:  
**

Y como siempre, un pequeño hueco en el que quiero agradeceros por si habéis llegado al final de este tercer capítulo, ¡muchas gracias por vuestro tiempo invertido y espero que nos veamos pronto en el siguiente! Un saludo enorme a todos.

 **\- Ayame D Moriuchi:** ¡Hola y muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y tus palabras! Me alegra que la historia te atrapase lo suficiente como para leértela tan rápido, eso me hace súper feliz, así que me alegro un montón por ello. ¡Un saludo!

 **\- Badass v:** ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Sí, aunque tampoco quiero excederme en la sentimentalidad de Nami, sí que quería que en el principio al menos se descargase por todo lo vivido, así que me alegra que te gustase. ¡Mil gracias por tus palabras, un saludo enorme!

 **\- Guest:** ¡Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me hace muy feliz que te guste tanto! ¡Un saludo!

 **\- Leasimrehot:** ¡Hola, mil gracias por tu comentario! Me ha hecho muy feliz y me alegra muchísimo que la única palabra que te salga sea una tan positiva, ¡mil gracias, un saludo!

 **\- L3onn:** ¡Hola y primero de todo: muchas gracias por tu comentario! Es difícil responderte porque creo que muchas respuestas, aunque fueran indirectas, darían alguna pista sobre lo que podría pasar en el futuro y si a eso le añadimos que se me olvidan las cosas cuando tengo que contestar... Pues mal vamos, pero darte las gracias por tus comentarios sobre los capítulos, pues ayudan mucho y me alegra saber que voy bien encaminada. Y sobre la errata, voy a buscarla y a arreglarlo, ¡un millón de gracias y un saludo enorme!


	4. Actos inocentes terriblemente crueles

¡Hola a todos! Qué pronto he venido esta vez, ¿eh? Sé que estáis sorprendidos, pero es que cada cierto tiempo ocurren los milagros, los planetas se alinean y bueno, resulta que cuando se tiene un puente y se puede aprovechar, pues me sale del alma escribir el final de este _El tesoro de la navegante_. Sí, tal y como lo estáis leyendo. Aunque aún queda para que llegue, el otro día salieron todos mis sentimientos y pude escribirlo, lo que ha hecho que me haya motivado aún más para seguir la historia y ver qué tal le va a Nami en su nueva aventura.

Como siempre, no me quiero liar mucho en esta introducción y sólo os quiero **dar las gracias por la oportunidad** , de verdad que no hay nada mejor que dediquéis vuestro preciado tiempo en leer este nuevo capítulo. Así que poco más, sólo espero que lo disfrutéis y que os guste.

* * *

 **4.** _Actos inocentes terriblemente crueles_

Se sentó con cuidado en el suelo acompañada por la ayuda del contrario, el cual sujetaba uno de sus brazos con suavidad y la ayudaba a acomodarse. No quería hacerle ningún mal y mucho menos tras ser consciente de su estado, así que desde el principio alzó sus manos con pausa en actitud de paz a pesar de que sabía que ella no iba a hacerle nada. Una vez la vio cómoda, decidió sentarse a su lado, con una de sus piernas semiflexionada y mirando al frente sin saber qué decir en aquellos incómodos minutos iniciales.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Bartolomeo? —Preguntó con sequedad, intentando mantener una calma que interiormente sabía que no existía. Tenía pánico a que le dijese que tras él venía su ex-capitán para ver cómo se encontraba su hermana. Tenía completo terror a que descubriese su mentira y en ese caso, ¿cómo actuaría? Estaría segura de que Luffy se enfadaría, aunque luego no le durase mucho, mas era tal la mentira que no sabía cuál sería su reacción.

—Hace un par de meses Luffy-senpai habló conmigo en privado porque quería pedirme un importante favor. Me dijo que estaba preocupado por ti y por el estado de tu hermana, la cual estaba muy enferma y que por eso habías tenido que abandonar la banda, por lo que quería saber si estabas bien ya que al no poder verte por la promesa que tenéis me pidió que indirectamente te visitase. No quería que influyese en tu vida para no incomodarte ni para hacerte sentir vigilada, sin embargo… No he podido evitar mostrarme al verte… Le has mentido… ¡Y muy gorda! —Habló mientras dirigía su mirada a la contraria. Él no era quien para juzgarla por sus acciones, pero aquella mentira era terrible y pese a que no tenía nada que ver con él sentía pena por su ídolo. ¿Qué pensaría o qué haría cuando lo descubriese? No podía ni imaginárselo.

—Lo sé, pero necesito que me guardes el secreto. Sabes que no haría nada que afectase a Luffy y aún así esto se me ha hecho muy grande… No podía quedarme y condenar a toda la banda a tener que soportar el peso de un recién nacido y dejar casi de lado sus propias aventuras… Pero tampoco sabía qué hacer para marcharme sin que me cuestionase demasiado. —Su voz se empezó a romper por todos los nervios que le proporcionaba aquella conversación. Sabía que igual no había actuado de la mejor manera al mentirle así, mas no había otra escapatoria para ella. Empezó a encontrarse mal y un pavor se hizo con ella al ver que si esperaba más todo pudiese salir mal. Le costó muchas noches de desvelo el saber cómo proceder y para entonces su relación con su capitán ya empezaba a resentirse, por lo que separarse era la mejor opción para ambos.

—Él confía en ti plenamente. Deberías haber sido sincera con él porque qué harás cuando lo descubra, ¡él tiene todo el derecho del mundo a saberlo para poder decidir ambos juntos! —Hablaba con cierta intensidad por todo lo que estaba escuchando de la contraria.

—¡No necesito que vengas a darme lecciones ni a decirme qué tengo que hacer! ¿Crees que a mí me gusta esta decisión? ¿Crees que cuando lo decidí todo fue fácil? ¿Acaso te piensas que me he olvidado de él y que estoy actuando por puro egoísmo? ¿Crees que sólo es Luffy el que está perdiendo? Sé que no está bien el que le haya mentido, el que le esté ocultando que será padre, pero ahora mismo es lo más correcto. ¿Te recuerdo a su hermano? ¿Acaso te piensas que me gustaría tener un hijo para que se convierta en el foco de toda la Marine y lo maten por ser el hijo de quien es? Luffy tiene un sueño, igual que lo tenía yo pero yo fui quien decidió que la que debía dejarlo estar era yo. Quiero criar a mi hijo de la mejor manera posible, alejado de todo el peligro que el nombre de su padre conlleva y cuando sea lo suficientemente fuerte y su padre haya conseguido lo que tanto anhelaba y con él, el sueño del resto de mis amigos, será cuando le confiese toda la verdad y sólo él será quien pueda decirme y reprocharme todo lo que quiera. —Sus palabras le salían solas. No quería que él lo percibiera como si le estuviera echando la bronca por decirle la verdad, mas no estaba en su mejor momento como para aceptar todas aquellas repentinas palabras. Había llegado hacía dos días a su casa y apenas había podido descansar demasiado, por lo que seguía con el millón de sentimientos encontrados en su interior, así que apareciera él tan pronto no hacía sino empeorar las cosas.

Suspiró de forma tendida, intentando así calmar todos sus nervios, mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre el tronco de aquel árbol que sujetaba su espalda. Sus manos se posaron en su abultado vientre para, de forma casi mecánica, empezar a acariciarlo con completa suavidad sobre aquella fina tela. Tener a ese personaje a su lado le hacía sentir cierta calma, a pesar de que sabía que podía descubrir su secreto, destruyendo todo lo que había creado desde su partida de la banda y eso no le hacía ninguna ilusión, mas como con todo, debía hacerle frente a lo que se le viniese encima.

—¿Qué harás? —Preguntó rompiendo aquel silencio que entre ambos se había formado. Le observó alzar sus hombros con pausa con su mirada perdida en el horizonte. Se sentía ciertamente mal, pero no podía dejar que todo aquello se echase a perder— Necesito que me guardes el secreto, Bartolomeo… No lo hagas por mí, no lo hagas por Luffy, hazlo por el bebé. Sé que a su lado estaría un millón de veces mejor que aquí, pero no me quiero arriesgar… Te aseguro que a mí más que a nadie me gustaría estar a su lado, haberme ahorrado la cantidad de cosas que he sufrido y no teniendo que renunciar a nada, sin embargo, era una pirata y está bien si esa era mi vida, pero me dejé llevar y tuve que tomar decisiones.

—Entiendo todo lo que me dices, ¿pero qué le digo ahora? No puedo mentirle y has creado tal mentira que no sé cómo acabará esto, además… —Hizo una pausa al empezar a rebuscar en una pequeña mochila que le había servido de compañero desde que bajó de su barco, sacando algo tras no mucho buscar— Me dio esto para ti. —Anunció a la vez que la pasaba una pequeña cajita— Son pastillas para tu hermana. Me dijo que se fue con Chopper a buscarlas y que quizá podrían calmar el dolor que padece. —Aclaró al ver los ojos interrogantes que la navegante le dedicó al acercarle aquella pequeña caja. Intentó comentarlo con suavidad para que la contraria no notase el pesar que le daba la inocencia del que fue su capitán por querer ayudarla pese a todo para luego ser todo una mentira.

Al escuchar qué era lo que contenía aquella caja no pudo evitar emocionarse por todo el mal que le estaba haciendo a Luffy sin que él lo supiera. Se tapó su boca con una de sus manos, intentando reprimir así la tristeza que le provocaba que Luffy se preocupase así por algo tan irreal, ¿pero qué podía hacer ahora? Si le decía que todo estaba bien él le pediría volver y lo que menos podía hacer era eso. Notó como un par de lágrimas humedecían su temblorosa mano por lo que sólo pudo cerrar sus ojos para intentar que no saliesen más de su interior, o no delante de su compañero. No quería que viera su debilidad y que se preocupara por ello más de lo debido.

—Guardaré tu secreto con una condición. —Dijo con seriedad al notar que aquello la había herido de forma tan profunda, mas por respeto a todo lo que estaba aguantando decidió que mejor era intentar darle un respiro— Tienes que mantenerme al día. Usaremos motes si quieres, pero avísame por cualquier cosa. No importa si es más grave o menos, tú avísame. Eres una de las personas que más le importa a Luffy-senpai y ni hablemos de su hijo, así que no puedo permitir que, ya que soy cómplice de esta mentira, os pase algo.

Asintió con rapidez ante cada una de las palabras que salían de los labios del contrario. No estaba orgullosa y tampoco estaba tranquila, mas menos daba una piedra y aunque justamente colgase de su interior una enorme roca, se sentía con más tranquilidad que antes.

—Gracias… —Agradeció en un débil susurro antes de que su mirada empezase a seguir los pasos del contrario, el cual se levantó con pausa para después sacudir el polvo de tierra que en sus pantalones se había quedado tras su asiento.

—Nami. —La llamó con seriedad antes de mirarla con un rostro completamente transformado— No quiero que pienses que te he juzgado o que me estás pareciendo la peor persona del mundo porque, aunque sabemos que Luffy-senpai no se merece nada de esto, tus razones son de peso y sé que lo entendería, aunque le costase al principio. Seguro que serás una madre maravillosa y que ese bebé dará de qué hablar si alguna vez se sabe de su existencia. —Habló con sus ojos llorosos por la emoción. Él no tenía nada que añadir y pese a eso sabía que ya había hecho suficiente al mostrarse ante ella. Quizá lo mejor habría sido no haberse dejado ver, ¿pero cuánto daño le habría hecho si se hubiese marchado sin decir nada para luego contarle la verdad? No, tras hablar con ella entendió cuánto pesar guardaba en su ser y cuánta tristeza aguantaba de forma amarga en su interior— Gracias porque sé que todo lo has hecho por él antes que por ti. Lo dicho, Nami, cualquier cosa avísame que intentaré estar lo antes posible.

—Muchas gracias, de verdad. Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras. Soy la primera que sabe que no está bien esto, pero tengo mis motivos. —Dijo a la vez que se levantaba con la misma pausa con la que se sentó, notando rápidamente como el contrario la agarraba del brazo para ayudarla, cosa que le agradeció de sobremanera con una amplia sonrisa.

Se atrevió a abrazar al contrario tras su ayuda y sus palabras. Le apretó con todas las fuerzas que en ese momento tenía para notar como rápidamente el mismo le correspondía. No tenían mucha confianza, mas cada uno era importante para el moreno que tan lejos se encontraba en ese instante, así que a escondidas y sin firmar absolutamente nada sólo con la palabra sincera se hicieron una alianza personal. Una alianza que a su modo le daba una extraña tranquilidad a todo su ser.

—Antes de marcharme y de dejarte tranquila, ¿sabes cuándo nacerá? Es sólo por curiosidad y para hacerme una idea de cuándo volver a visitarte.

Rió con debilidad al escucharle mientras aprovechaba para separarse de su figura— El día es complicado de saber, pero seguro que a finales de mayo si no se adelanta.

No pudo evitar la explosión en su interior, exclamando y rompiendo a llorar por la casualidad de que el hijo del futuro Rey de los Piratas nacería el mismo mes que su padre. Se cayó de rodillas sin poder contener las lágrimas de la felicidad ante aquella casualidad de la vida.

—Ni hecho con ganas, ¿eh? —Bromeó antes de reír con debilidad ante la actuación del contrario— Y por favor, te avisaré cuando nazca. Me hará ilusión que vengas a vernos y que vengas a conocerle. —Admitió una vez vio que se había recuperado de su sorpresa, por lo que empezó a caminar a su lado hacia el camino que les llevaba a la villa— ¿Sabes? Al principio quise huir y me sentí completamente aterrada al verte porque pensaba que Luffy venía tras de ti, pero ahora que lo sé todo me siento más calmada. No sé, es como si no me sintiese completamente sola porque aunque sé que mi hermana y mis amigos están a mi lado que alguien que conoce a Luffy, que tiene contacto con él y que está a su altura, me apoye es algo que me aporta una calma difícil de definir.

—Lo sé y yo al principio no iba a mostrarme, pero me alegro de haberlo hecho. Espero que Luffy-senpai no tarde mucho en convertirse en el Rey de los Piratas y ambos podáis estar juntos cuanto antes para poder dejar de lado esta mentira que te ahoga. —Le guiñó un ojo con rapidez pues pronto pasó a mostrar su cara de completa emoción por estar al lado de la madre del futuro hijo del Rey de los Piratas, algo no podía contar cualquiera— Eso sí, Nami… ¿Puedo pedirte algo? —Sus palabras se tornaron temblorosas y sus mejillas empezaron a arder por la emoción de su petición.

—¿Eh? Claro, dime.

—Veras… Cuando nazca, ¡cuando me envíes la carta en la que me lo anuncias! ¿Puedes adjuntarme su primer autógrafo? ¡Será algo que me haría muy feliz!

—¡¿Cómo quieres que un recién nacido haga un autógrafo, cacho bobo?! —Exclamó sin poder reprimirse y darle un fuerte puñetazo en su cabeza, el cual le hizo caer sin perder la sonrisa de su rostro, completamente aturdido por todo lo que acababa de pasar— No tienes remedio… Que te vaya bien, Bartolomeo. —Se despidió resoplando con debilidad, mientras daba inicio su marcha hacia su casa. La noche ya se estaba haciendo cada vez más densa y si no quería que pronto iniciasen una búsqueda debía volver a casa cuanto antes.

Se abrazó a sí misma en su camino de vuelta a casa, con su mirada agachada recapitulaba todo lo que había hablado en aquella larga hora con aquel personaje de la vida. Se sentía cansada y aturdida ahora que volvía a repasarlo todo, ahora que en soledad podía permitirse meditar toda y cada una de aquellas palabras. Después de lo que Luffy le había mandado sentía que quería salir corriendo con Bartolomeo para ir y hablar con él, mas sabía que aquello era una completa locura y que una promesa no estaba al nivel de un juramento, pues ella ya se había jurado que lo que hiciera después de anunciar su marcha sería lo correcto siempre y cuando su hijo estuviese bien. Quería a su ex-capitán, le quería horrores, pero no podía estar junto a él por mucho que lo desease así que sintiéndolo mucho sus caminos seguirían separados por aquella mentira que decidió dedicarle la mañana en la que se lo anunció. No había vuelta atrás para esta cruel bruja.

* * *

—¿Qué tal está? ¿Te ha visto? —Escuchó la voz preocupada tras aquel pequeño altavoz, dejando que pasasen unos segundos que le permitiesen coger aire y calmar sus nervios.

—Está lo mejor que puede. Supongo que todo esto se le está haciendo terriblemente duro. —Utilizó las palabras de la mejor manera posible, unas palabras neutras que le permitiesen sentir que no le estaba mintiendo— Y creo que no, así que está todo entregado sin interferencias, tal y como querías.

Notó un rayo recorrer todo su ser con fuerza ante sus palabras pues ahí era donde estaba su mentira y sólo el cielo sabía cuánto le dolía mentirle, sin embargo debía ser fuerte porque a la larga lo estaba haciendo por el bien de ambos. Agarró con más fuerza el altavoz a la par que sujetaba con su otra mano su muñeca, intentado controlar así todos los temblores que le había surgido por la mentira que acababa de hacer.

—Espero que le vaya bien… —Le escuchó antes de ser consciente de aquel susurro apagado que después vino tras sus palabras— Es tarde. Gracias por todo y perdona por haberte hecho viajar tanto por algo tan personal.

—Luffy-senpai… —Le llamó débilmente, dudando de si debía preguntarle aquello o si, por el contrario, debía guardar silencio no queriendo crear ningún tipo de brecha entre ambos. Escuchó un leve sonido interrogativo al otro lado y negó con fuerza— Nada, es sólo que… ¡Estaré para lo que necesites y con gusto haré todos los viajes que me pidas para ver qué tal está! —Fingió su exclamación y su risa posterior lo mejor que pudo.

—Lo sé. Muchas gracias, Bartolomeo. Nos vemos pronto.

Tras aquello el Den Den Mushi volvió a cerrar sus ojos, retomando aquel plácido sueño del que había sido interrumpido escasos minutos atrás. Suspiró de forma tendida, mientras colgaba el altavoz con sus temblorosas manos y allí se quedó, con sus brazos apoyados sobre sus piernas y con su espalda completamente arqueada hacia delante por la situación.

—Has hecho bien, capitán. —Intentó animar el que era su segundo al mando, recibiendo una débil mirada de reojo.

—Eso creo, pero no puedo evitar sentirme mal por Luffy-senpai. —Admitió ahora a su compañero antes de dirigir su mirada hacia los _wanted_ que decoraban su habitación, centrando su mirada en el de la ya antigua navegante— Mira lo que me has hecho hacer… Tienes suerte de que te admire tanto…

 **\- CONTINUARÁ -**

* * *

 **~Notas adicionales:**

¡Muchísimas gracias si habéis llegado hasta el final! Espero que os haya gustado y que lo hayáis disfrutado, por lo que, como siempre, si queréis os invito a que dejéis vuestros comentarios para saber en qué puntos puedo mejorar o cualquier cosa que me queráis comentar que, emocionadísima, os responderé en el capítulo siguiente, el cual espero que no tarde mucho en llegar. Así que nada más, ¡gracias de nuevo y nos vemos próximamente, saludos!

 **~ L3onn:** ¡Hola y mil gracias por tus palabras, me sacan una enorme sonrisa! Me alegra muchísimo que te gustase el capítulo y como has podido ver, no, no hemos vivido ese momento LuNa que muchos estamos esperando y que a saber si se sucede tarde o temprano... Que nada está escrito en el destino y cualquier cosa puede pasar. ¡No digo más, que al final siempre me voy de la lengua! Muchísimas gracias de nuevo, ¡nos vemos!

 **~ xOrenjiKaizoku:** ¡Hola! Escribo ya el saludo y ya me estoy riendo por todo lo que viví días atrás gracias a ti. Un millón de gracias por tus consejos y por tus comentarios, ¡sin duda voy a esforzarme en mejorar, aunque es algo que costará! No añadiré nada nuevo en mis palabras, pero sí que quería darte de nuevo las gracias por todo, de verdad. Has sido muy amable y me alegra muchísimo el haber conseguido que alguien como tú leyese mi _fic_. ¡Un saludo enorme!

 **~ Guest:** ¡Hola, me has pillado a nada de publicar el capítulo! Tengo la pestaña de _reviews_ abierta en una pestaña nueva y siempre antes de publicar la refresco por si, por algún casual, alguien escribiese en un último minuto, ¡y te ha tocado premio! ¡Muchas gracias por tus palabras y me alegra muchísimo que te guste tanto la historia! ¡Un saludo enorme!


	5. Encuentro del pasado

¡Hola a todos! Por fin estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo. Este se ha hecho más duro de llevar a cabo porque tengo muchas ideas que quiero plasmar, quiero decir muchas cosas, pero -y creo que muchos me entenderán- se hace complicado el plasmarlas con palabras. Pero tras varios intentos, ¡por fin puedo publicar este quinto capítulo! Un capítulo que ya se me hace especial por las razones que encontraréis y que puede que a muchos ya les haga pensar mil historias, cosa que me gusta y para qué negarlo: busco.

Así que no me quiero liar mucho más, por lo que como siempre os digo: **muchísimas gracias por dedicarme vuestro tiempo y por leer este nuevo capítulo**. De verdad, os estoy muy agradecida por ello y sólo puedo desear que os guste y que lo disfrutéis. ¡Un saludo enorme!

* * *

 **05.** _Encuentro del pasado_

Esperaba paciente a que aquel hombre le sirviese el té que con tanta emoción le había pedido días atrás, en la que era su cuarta visita del día. Adoraba a aquel hombre, así que igual era por eso que cada vez que veía su silueta asomar por la puerta se alegraba de saber que volvía con sus mejores intenciones. Y aunque no quiso mantener todo su interés en aquella exposición le abrumaba el que Genzo tuviese toda la colección de sus _Wanted_ a tamaño gigante colgados en la que tomaba por su casa. Sí, ella había intentado siempre estar perfecta para las fotografías, pero nunca llegó a imaginar que alguien pudiese hacer eso con sus fotos, ¡y menos alguien tan cercano!

El leve quejido de la taza sobre la mesa hizo que su mirada se dirigiese al contrario y le cuestionase con una leve alzada de cejas qué era lo que suponía todo aquello, toda aquella exposición perpetua de su figura.

—No me la tengas en cuenta, Nami… Es muestra de mi orgullo el que llegases tan lejos y estuvieses cumpliendo con tu sueño. ¡Pero no sabes lo enfadado que me sentí cuando te vi tan erótica, Nami! —Su voz pasó por varios estados, siendo el molesto el último de todos y el cual acompañó de un pequeño golpe sobre la mesa sin embargo, su rostro y su voz pronto volvieron a mostrarse completamente cariñosas al ver la amarga sonrisa que se le había dibujado en su rostro— Lo siento.

—¡Oh, nada de eso, Genzo! Si me hace feliz escucharte y me haces mucha gracia, pero hoy no es un buen día… Hoy se cumplen cinco meses desde que abandoné la banda y ya han encontrado una sustituta, aunque ya lleva tiempo con ellos. Pero ver la noticia de ellos hoy en el periódico no me ha sentado muy bien y no sabes lo terriblemente egoísta que me siento por ello. —Habló intentando que la amargura, que la pesadez de sus palabras se quedasen en su interior y no viesen la luz, consiguiendo con ello verse mucho más débil. Ya había pasado un mes desde que llegó a su casa y en vez de sentirse mejor se sentía cada vez más cansada, con menos fuerza y cada vez más triste interiormente lo que hacía que se viera cada vez como un peso para su familia, por eso se esforzaba cada vez más y más en estar a la máxima altura que su propio ser le permitía, aunque aquello le costase un esfuerzo mayor.

—No eres egoísta, Nami. Tenías un sueño, una aventura, un amor, amigos, tenías ilusión y magia rodeándote todos los días. Aquí tienes a tu hermana, a mí, a conocidos familiares y la larga espera de darle un rostro a tu futuro hijo, que no es algo que esté mal, pero no es nada comparado con lo que estabas viviendo hace meses, por lo que es normal que tu interior reaccione de forma amarga cuando les ves, y más cuando ves que han seguido su camino, pero ello no significa que te hayan olvidado, Nami. Eres su amiga, su amor, su navegante… No importa el tiempo que pase, no importa la gente que pase por su lado, que convivan con ellos, que ellos no te olvidarán nunca. Nunca, igual que tú no les olvidarás a ellos. Es lo maravilloso de vuestra relación, que está hecha de corazón a corazón y cuando los corazones se unen no hay distancia que los separe. —Habló con la mayor suavidad posible, mientras sus ojos se fijaban en los contrarios y los observaba llenarse de lágrimas que la propia se negaba a derramar por orgullo a no querer verse como un ser débil, por lo que posó una de sus manos en la de la contraria para acariciarla con debilidad antes de apretarla con leve fuerza y poder dedicarle una amplia sonrisa de golpe— Además, tú serás la madre de su primer hijo, ¡quién más tiene ese privilegio, ¿eh?!

—¡Oh, Genzo, no vengas con eso! —Le habría dado un capón de no haber sido porque sus movimientos se había vuelto completamente lentos y porque justamente en ese momento su pequeño bebé se hizo notar con una fuerte patada, lo que la hizo sobresaltarse por la sorpresa de notarle.

—¿Has visto? Esa criatura ya sabe cuándo hablamos de él, así que habrá que empezar a llevarse cuidado. —Rió con ganas antes de darle un primer sorbo a su bebida sin apartar su mirada de la contraria— Nami, cuando tengas que llorar, llora. La carga que llevas encima es demasiado pesada y no te hace ni peor ni una persona débil el que te muestres tal y como te sientas en ese instante. Además, he leído libros sobre embarazos y…

—¿Qué has leído qué? —No pudo evitar cortarle al escucharle decir aquello, negando con rapidez por la sorpresa de sus palabras.

—Oh, es que desde que llegaste me he puesto al día con el tema de los embarazos y todo eso. Además, le he pedido a Nako que me deje ayudarle el día del parto para todo lo que necesite y todo lo que necesites tú también. Ya me he leído siete libros. —Se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse a la pequeña librería que adornaba la pared donde el escritorio del contrario se sentaba para trabajar— Me los ha prestado todo el librero y me ha pedido otros tantos para que siga en mis estudios.

—¿N-no te parece un poco exagerado esto? Como sigas así antes de que nazca habrás creado tu propia línea de libros sobre embarazos… —Susurró de forma entrecortada al verle llegar con la pila de libros, los cuales dejó delante suya para que les echara un vistazo rápido— Yo no he tenido tiempo para leer nada, además, este bebé no es normal, así que no creo que me sirvan de mucho…

—¡Más le vale a ese bebé cabroncete no joderme todo lo estudiado y dar un parto de los que he leído aquí! Además de crecer tal y como debería hacer un crío como los de aquí, ¡por mucho padre y madre locos que tenga! —Exclamó, mientras señalaba uno de los libros con emoción— Este es el mejor, Nami. Lo escribió un médico cuando se enteró del embarazo de su mujer e hizo una investigación sobre la forma de tratar a tu primer bebé, así que te lo recomiendo.

Veía tal emoción en él que dejó de intentar darle largas por lo abrumada que se sentía al verle ahora más preparado que ella ante el nacimiento y cuidado de su primer hijo, por lo que sólo podía aceptar el libro emitiendo una débil risa al escucharle explicar la importancia del mismo y las razones por las que tanto se lo recomendaba. Asintió una vez lo posó sobre sus muslos para empezar a darle el primer sorbo a su bebida.

—Muchas gracias, Genzo, intentaré leerlo antes de que llegue el día. —Agradeció con completa sinceridad sin dejar de reír con debilidad y aprovechando para levantarse y depositar y cariñoso beso en la mejilla del contrario— Gracias por preocuparte tanto por nosotros desde siempre.

—¿Qué dices? Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por vosotros, que tantos dolores de cabeza me habéis dado, pero que a la vez tanta alegría y felicidad me habéis aportado. Me siento emocionado por tu maternidad y sólo quiero que estés bien, Nami, por lo que no importa si quieres estar aquí todos los días llorando o contándome cómo te sientes porque mientras eso suponga que estés bien yo estaré bien. Os quiero mucho a ambas y después de todo siento que es lo único que puedo hacer.

—El simple hecho de que estés con nosotras, como si fueras un padre, es más que suficiente, no te podemos pedir más y nunca podremos agradecerte lo suficiente.

—Nunca te olvides de todo lo que has hecho tú por nosotros, Nami. —Aquellas palabras le sorprendieron y le hicieron sentir un leve escalofrío que hizo que toda su piel se erizase. Él se percató de ello y sólo pudo dedicarle una amplia sonrisa— El pasado, pasado está y sólo nos queda seguir adelante mientras mantenemos toda la fuerza que ganamos en ese pasado. Así estamos bien y es maravilloso que hayamos podido crecer tanto en todos estos años.

La conversación se vio cortada de golpe cuando una figura esbelta hizo acto de presencia. Su respiración estaba completamente entrecortada y sus clarísimos ojos verdes mostraban una sorpresa que pocas veces había sido capaz de contener en los mismos. Apoyado en el marco de la puerta se mantuvo en silencio, mientras dejaba que aquellas dos figuras le analizasen con completa sorpresa para dar paso a una tranquilidad insospechada. Era él y era ella que después de tantísimo tiempo se había encontrado de nuevo, tal y como se prometieron tiempo atrás, mas nunca podría llegar a imaginarse la sorpresa de saber que ella se encontraba en estado y que en breve sería madre. No, aquello fue una completa sorpresa cuando su padre le hizo llegar la noticia una vez volvió a su casa tras un larguísimo viaje.

—¿Takeshi…? —La voz de aquella pelirroja le hizo vibrar como siempre hacía cuando se dirigía a él en sus breves aventuras y encuentros. Sólo pudo dedicarle una suave sonrisa y asentir antes de recogerse bien todos aquellos mechones que se había soltado por la carrera de reencontrarse con ella en una pequeña coleta— ¡Qué sorpresa volver a verte! —La escuchó exclamar, mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia él para darle un débil abrazo. Nunca esperó reencontrarse con aquella persona, pero el verle tras tantos años le hizo mucha ilusión por el apoyo que supuso en algunos momentos de su vida, por lo que sólo podía abrazarle emocionada por volver a verle.

Respiró su aroma cuando su cuerpo se acercó al suyo y aunque por delante estaba aquella importante curva en la contraria pudo recordar su olor. Hubo momentos en los que la echó de menos por todo el apoyo que se aportaron en la época más oscura con Arlong, por lo que el volver tras varios años de ausencia y saber que ella se había marchado para convertirse en pirata le provocó un enorme vacío en su ser, sin embargo todo cambió, tal y como él esperaba y por fin pudo volver a encontrarse con ella. Le correspondió a su abrazo, mientras escondía su rostro en el hombro ajeno, volviendo a disfrutar de aquella suave piel como en antaño.

—Es… Raro el verte en este estado, Nami. —Dijo sonriente, mientras empezaba a arrascarse su nuca con nerviosismo una vez se separó de la contraria lo suficiente como para observarla con atención— ¿Te has casado y todo ese rollo? Pensaba que siempre serías un alma libre.

—¡Oh, nada de eso! Sigo siendo alma libre, pero me propuse querer crear otra alma libre como yo, que es lo que le hace falta a este mundo. —Respondió risueña, mientras se acariciaba su curva emocionada y con orgullo—

—¡Genzo! ¿Has dejado que la niña de tus ojos se preñase así como así? —Preguntó entre no tan suaves gritos y rompiendo a reír antes de sentir un fuerte golpe en todo el centro de su barriga, el cual le hizo salir con fuerza del lugar. Todo se quedó terriblemente tranquilo cuando él desapareció, dejando una importante nube de polvo tras de sí.

—Ese cabrón no cambia… Sigue siendo tan impertinente y malhablado que de costumbre, no sé cómo te permitiste tener cosas con él. —Hablaba enfadado, mientras intentaba recuperar la compostura que se había visto completamente quebrada con la aparición de aquel personaje.

—¡¿Quién te lo dijo?! —Cuestionó con completa sorpresa, mientras notaba un fuerte calor posarse en sus mejillas. Aquello se supuso que era un secreto entre ambos y que nadie sabría nada de lo que podrían haber tenido.

—Lo bueno que tiene es que cuando bebe un poco todo lo suelta, así que… No tuve que forzar mucho. ¡Ya le di lo suyo, así que sólo me queda el Mugiwara! A ese le espero con ansias, ¡no veo la hora de que vuelva! —Exclamó mientras caminaba de nuevo a su silla, acomodándose para continuar con la lectura de uno de los libros que llevaba por delante sobre los temas del embarazo, mas no dejó de observar a la joven, que aún se mantenía sobre el marco de la puerta observando con atención hacia el lugar por donde el otro había salido volando— ¿Se lo vas a decir?

—No. ¿Sabe él qué ha sido de mi vida durante todo este tiempo? En todos estos años he aprendido que no puedo fiarme de nadie, por muy buenas intenciones que tenga al principio. Takeshi es amable, es buena persona en el fondo, pero es justamente un charlatán que no sabe tener la lengua quieta y estoy aquí para intentar estar lo más escondida posible… Y quiera o no quiera siempre seré la navegante de Luffy y mi cabeza siempre tendrá una recompensa, al menos quizá para aquellos que quieran molestar a quien fue mi capitán. —Habló con suavidad, mientras aprovechaba para apoyar su cabeza en el marco de la puerta y pensaba en todo los pies de plomo que debía llevar. Confiaba en la gente de su pueblo, mas desde que empezaron a ser tan reconocidos como amenaza mundial su propia villa se convirtió en una zona turística como para gente de a pie como para piratas, cosa que la sorprendió, pues nunca imaginó que algo así sucedería— Genzo… ¿Puedo pedirte algo? —Su voz sonó rota por lo que iba a pedirle, mas no podía estar sin hacerlo, por mucho que le doliese el que igual él aceptase a llevarlo a cabo.

* * *

Por fin, después de tantos años, después de tantas persecuciones, de tantos obstáculos, por fin el desgraciado de Morgans había hecho oficial que su banda era declarada como la banda enemiga de los Mugiwara. Después de tantos encuentros, después de pisotear su nombre y de hacer todo lo posible por manchar su reputación se había podido alzar con el título. Ahora, ahora por fin empezaba a disfrutar del sabor de su sueño. Odiaba a Monkey D. Luffy y su sueño era poder derrotarle para poder alzarse con el mayor título que hasta el momento ostentaba él.

El periódico movía sus hojas con fuerza a causa de la brisa que se formaba por el paso de su enorme navío entre las olas. Observó el horizonte, mientras notaba la mirada de todos sus subordinados tras él y se sentía completamente reconfortado por todo lo que, por fin, estaba viviendo. Por fin, después de tantos años, después de tantos encuentros empezaba a saborear su victoria.

—¡Chicos! Dicen que se dirigen hacia la isla de Moon, ¡así que nosotros adelantémonos a ellos! —Anunció, mientras alzaba su brazo victorioso y se giraba para emitir un importante grito y romper a reír, mientras su tripulación se ponía en marcha y se preparaban en sus puestos— ¡Esto es gracias al trabajo de todos juntos, sigamos así y seremos los reyes del mar!

 **\- CONTINUARÁ -**

 **\- Notas adicionales:**

Y llega el momento de despedirme, de volver a agradecer y de responder a vuestros maravillosos comentarios que, como siempre digo: agradezco un montón y me ayudan a mejorar de cara al futuro. ¡Muchísimas gracias si habéis llegado hasta el final! Espero de corazón que os haya gustado y que lo hayáis disfrutado. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente, un saludo enorme!

 **~ Guest:** ¡Muchas gracias por tus palabras y por tus halagos! De verdad que son de agradecer y hacen que a una le entre una emoción difícil de explicar. ¡Un saludo enorme!

 **~ L3onn:** ¡Hola y muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, no sabes lo que me alegra leerte, de verdad! Y por favor, ¡ya quisiera estar al nivel de Oda-san, pero ni de broma! Con intentar escribir un _fic_ que pueda estar a la altura de sus personajes ya me doy con un canto en los dientes, jajaja. ¡Muchas gracias, de nuevo! ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente! Y, por cierto, miré lo del primer capítulo y lo intenté arreglar, pero para eso debería resubir el documento y un montón de cosas que prefiero guardar por si hago una reedición, pero el error no está en que el diálogo de Luffy se me acopla con el de Nami, es que ahí Nami coge las palabras de Luffy para mostrarle cómo empezaban sus discusiones por aquel entonces. Quería comentártelo para que no pienses que no tengo en cuenta lo que me escribes, es que me faltaron unas comillas, ¡pero mil gracias por el aviso! ¡Un saludo enorme!


	6. Malos sueños

¡Hola a todos! Por fin vuelvo tras un tiempo, pero es que he tenido muchos cambios en poco tiempo y no he podido dedicarme a escribir en absoluto, por lo que este nuevo capítulo ha tardado más de lo esperado, incluso para mí. No obstante, ya está listo y por fin, empezando nuevo mes, lo publico para todos aquellos que estén disfrutando de la historia. Como siempre, **muchísimas gracias** por darle la oportunidad y por dedicarle parte de vuestro tiempo, el cual es súper valioso y el hecho de que lo invirtáis en mi _fic_ es motivo suficiente como para agradecerlo.

Como siempre, no me voy a liar mucho más y sólo espero que disfrutéis de este sexto capítulo. Además, como siempre, si queréis dejarme algún comentario para ver cómo se va recibiendo será más que bienvenido, ¡y agradecido! Así que espero que os guste y nada, ¡a disfrutar!

* * *

 **06.** _Malos sueños_

Despertó de pronto al sentir una terrible punzada de dolor salir de lo más profundo de su ser, la cual intentó apaciguar apoyando su temblorosa palma izquierda sobre la parte inferior de su curva. Sólo gemía de forma agobiante al notar como aquel dolor, lejos de desaparecer, crecía y crecía tras breves pausas. Sabía lo que aquello significaba, mas rápidamente empezó a despojarse de sus ropas para empezar la labor que más había estando temiendo desde que se enteró de la noticia.

Gemía a medida que su ropa interior iba abandonándola acompañada de sus temblorosas manos. Notaba como cada poro de su piel estaba siendo completamente empapado por su sudor, el cual empezaba a gotearla a medida que el dolor acentuaba. Subió un poco más hacia el respaldo de la que estaba siendo su cama y una vez apoyada, dejando que una nueva punzada de dolor la perturbase, abrió sus piernas todo lo que pudo. Inspiró con profundidad mientras era consciente del temblor de sus labios, agarró con todas sus fuerzas sus ya húmedas sábanas y en cuanto sintió que una nueva punzada de dolor se hacía con ella, empezó a empujar con todas sus fuerzas. Ahogaba sus gritos como podía pues había podido ver segundos después de despertar una larga sombra pasear por el exterior de su casa y ensuciar con ella las cortinas de la misma, por lo que se encontraba sola dando a luz a su hijo y además, se encontraba en la dificultad de no emitir sonido alguno para no ser descubierta hasta que alguien viniese en su búsqueda. Nueva punzada de dolor y de nuevo, con todas sus fuerzas, volvía a empujar hasta empezar a notar que la cabeza de su criatura iba abriéndose paso.

—Va… —Suplicó ahogada entre respiración rota y gemidos de dolor. Aquello no terminaba y, de nuevo, volvía a ver a aquella sombra dar una nueva vuelta por su casa. La observó de reojo y la observó pararse en la puerta principal. Tocó y su corazón paró del golpe ante aquellos débiles toques. Apretó de nuevo las sábanas con todas sus fuerzas ante la nueva contracción y ya estaba siendo real: estaba aquí, lo sentía. Volvió a empujar, esta vez con todas sus fuerzas, sin reprimir el grito de dolor que aquello le causó y cuando terminó, el silencio.

Fueron unos breves segundos que se rompieron con el débil llanto de una criatura recién nacida que se removía espasmosa entre aquellas húmedas y manchadas sábanas de sangre. Completamente temblorosa cogió a aquella criatura con toda la rapidez posible para empezar a mecerla y hacerla callar, mas sabía que todo aquello ahora mismo era inútil pues aquel ser ya se habría percatado de todo y era cuestión de tiempo que se hiciera con ellos.

—¿Ha ido bien, Nami? —Su voz la hizo palidecer e hizo que su cuerpo rompiese en incontrolables temblores cuando le escuchó abrir la puerta con completa pausa. No pudo verle bien, su enorme cuerpo tapaba la poca luz que quedaba del día. Se encontraba completamente aturdida y aunque lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas, aquel hombre, con completa suavidad, agarró a la criatura para separarla de ella. Intentó agarrarle con todas sus fuerzas, forcejeó y se lanzó contra él, mas todo fue inútil y su cuerpo cayó como peso muerto sobre el frío suelo. Gritó desesperada mientras se arrastraba con todas sus fuerzas hacia la salida y seguía los sonoros llantos de la criatura, los cuales poco a poco se iban desvaneciendo en la lejanía. Sus lágrimas caían sin control y su cuerpo le respondía cada vez menos, mas no dejaría que se llevasen a su hijo, por lo que luchó contra todo y cuando por fin pudo agarrarse al marco de la puerta, algo la hizo caer como un completo peso muerto.

—¡Nami! ¡Nami! —Aquella voz la despertó de golpe, haciendo que un débil grito saliese de su interior sin ningún tipo de filtro mientras un par de lágrimas caían desconsoladas desde sus aterrorizados ojos.

—¿D-dónde está…? —Preguntó con desesperación, mientras se agarraba a los brazos de su hermana. No entendía a razones y los débiles «¿quién?» que su hermana le cuestionaba no le servía de nada para tranquilizarse. Negaba nerviosa, mientras señalaba hacia la puerta— ¡Se lo han llevado…! —Volvió a gritar, mientras lloraba sin control.

—¿A quién, Nami? Tranquilízate que aquí no ha venido nadie, ¡estabas soñando! Ha sido una pesadilla terrible, tranquila… —Sus brazos rodearon a la atacada mujer para empezar a mecerla con debilidad. La notaba llorar en un estado de pánico y a la par notaba como los temblorosos brazos ajenos la rodeaban con completo terror. No añadió nada más hasta que ella no se sintiese en el estado adecuado como para hablar y explicarle qué era lo que tanto la había estado perturbando desde que se echó a dormir la siesta.

—Estaba… Sola y… Y había alguien dando vueltas por la casa, así que intenté no hacer ruido, pero el bebé lloró y no pude hacer nada porque no tenía fuerzas, así que se lo llevó… —Explicó tras unos minutos de mecerse a los brazos de su hermana. Había sido un sueño muy real y a pesar de que estaba intentando hacerse a aquella realidad no podía evitar sentirse terriblemente mal por lo vulnerable que se había sentido en aquella irrealidad.

—Tranquila, Nami… Tienes que empezar a relajarte porque como sigas así vas a acabar muy mal… Entiendo lo asustada que estás, pero estás a nada de dar a luz, te faltan dos meses y en vez de ir a mejor vas a peor. —Habló calmada, mientras aprovechaba para acariciar las mejillas contrarias y le dedicaba una débil sonrisa— Tienes miedo porque se acerca el día y quieres hacerlo bien, pero hemos hablado mucho de esto y dijiste que ibas a tranquilizarte porque…

—Porque no nos hace ningún tipo de bien. —Terminó la frase con pesadez, mientras apartaba su mirada de la contraria. Pensaba en todo lo que había soñado, intentando en esta ocasión darle una cara a aquella extraña silueta que se había llevado a su bebé en aquel onírico mundo, mas no le sonaba de nada, por lo que intentó aferrarse a ello para relajarse. Inspiró profundamente antes de volver a mirar a su hermana, dibujando una leve sonrisa en su rostro— Gracias y perdón.

—No tienes que disculparte, tonta. No estoy enfadada ni nada por el estilo, pero me preocupo porque llevas siete meses sin relajarte, teniendo un terrible embarazo y no me quiero ni imaginar cómo saldrá ese ser pequeñín que tanto tiempo lleva ahí. —Su voz empezó a cambiar para tornarse completamente dulce a la par que su rostro bajaba hacia aquella armadura de piel. No preguntó y subió aquella fina tela hasta el inicio de la curva para poder besar y abrazar aquella preciosa barriga— Tienes ganas de verme, ¿verdad? Yo a ti también y no sabes la cantidad de cosas que te tengo preparadas, así que no tardes más, que una empieza a desesperarse.

Escuchaba la conversación con atención, con su vista puesta completamente en ellos y no tardó en notar la respuesta al sentir como su pequeña criatura daba una fuerte patada que molestó más de lo esperado a su madre. Se sentía débil y porque se haría más daño a sí misma que al bebé, pero ya le pillaría y le devolvería todos aquellos arreos que le estaba procesando desde hacía unos tres meses.

—Te diría que descansases, pero sé que visto lo visto no vas a querer volver a intentarlo por hoy, así que intenta hacer algo que te tenga la mente despejada mientras yo recojo todo el pedido de hoy. —Hablaba pausada, mientras acariciaba una de las manos contrarias, la cual aún se mantenía empapada por la tensión de aquel mal sueño.

—Tranquila, prometo no darle más vueltas. Iré a dar un paseo para despejarme. —Anunció a la vez que fingía una amplia sonrisa para que la peliazul la dejase y pudiese irse tranquila a trabajar.

—Bueno, pero… —No terminó su frase cuando un pequeño hombrecito tocó una de las ventanas para abrirla al finalizar— ¡Buenos días, Chabo! —Saludó la peliazul con su habitual sonrisa.

—¡Buenos días, Nojiko! ¡Y buenos días, Nami! —Respondió con emoción— ¿Qué tal estás hoy? ¿Y el bebé? He traído una tarta de verduras de mi madre, que dice que tiene muchas vitaminas para las embarazadas. —Dijo alzando una pequeña cesta de mimbre.

—Oh, muchas gracias a ambos. Sin duda la comeré ahora y que no se te pase darle las gracias, que se te pierden por el camino. —Inquirió entrecerrando sus ojos con lentitud, mientras su mirada se centraba al completo en el contrario.

Tartamudeó débilmente antes de reír con ganas por la actitud de la contraria. Dejó la cesta sobre una mesita que había bajo la ventana y emocionado no pudo preguntar por las últimas noticias de su antigua banda.

—¿No te preocupa? Dicen que esa banda pirata es una de las más fuertes del mundo y ¡ayer se enfrentaron súper fuerte! No me esperaba eso de Luffy y de los chicos, aunque son piratas, ¡es lo que tiene!

Rió de forma fingida tras cada palabra del contrario. Desde que se anunció que aquella banda de piratas era el enemigo público de Luffy y los demás no le había quitado el ojo de encima, siguiendo todos sus pasos y anotando todo lo importante en cada noticia que salía de los propios. Estiró su brazo hacia el chico, produciendo cierto malestar en el mismo al saber qué era lo que le estaba pidiendo. No se resistió mucho y no tardó en lanzarle el periódico que tenía escondido tras de sí consiguiendo que los hombros del contrario cayesen como peso muerto.

—Pues nada… Te espero en la plantación, Nojiko. —Habló con pesadez a la vez que se alejaba del lugar y caminaba hacia el lugar acordado.

—Qué cruel, él quería ser el portavoz de las noticias. —Habló risueña sin apartar la vista de la ahora solitaria ventana.

—Algún día dejaré que lo sea. ¡Ay, son terribles! No sabes el poder militar que tienen, Nojiko… Parece que la pelea fue muy importante y dicen que Lu…

La mano de la contraria arrugó el fino papel para conseguir que la vista de la pelirroja se levantase hasta chocar con la suya. Se limitó a negar mientras sus cejas alzadas inquirían a la respuesta que estaba buscando.

—Está bien. Me iré a comer esa tartita y a despejarme. —Se levantó de la cama con cuidado para caminar hacia el regalo que la había ofrecido la madre de Chabo, oliéndolo con pausa para impregnarse del mismo— Qué bien huele.

—¿Podrás comerlo? No lleva carne. Ni mandarinas. —Añadió antes de soltar una débil carcajada. Se levantó para depositar un leve beso en la frente de la contraria antes de salir de la pequeña casa— Nos vemos luego, lleva cuidado.

—Ya haré yo para poder comérmelo… —Se dijo a sí misma, mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas del lugar y comenzaba a disfrutar del silencio del lugar. Sacó la tarta de la cesta de mimbre y cuando por fin se dispuso a probarla una sorpresiva patada hizo que lo poco que había cogido de la misma se le cayese— Niño del demonio… Déjame comer un poco de esto, por favor… —Rogó antes de suspirar tendidamente a la par que su rostro bajaba hacia la mesa, aprovechando aquello para introducirse un trocito de la forma más rápida que pudo— ¡Te gané! Ahora lo disfrutas y empiezas a acostumbrarte, que cuando salgas comerás lo que yo te diga y sin rechistar. —Rió con debilidad antes de negar con suavidad una vez terminó de hablar con su hijo. Su mirada se volvió a dirigir a su curva igual que su mano libre empezaba a acariciarla con pausa, disfrutando de cada contacto— ¿Cómo estás hoy? Te noto revoltoso y no sé si es por la pesadilla… Ha sido tan real… ¿Y si quiere decir algo? ¿Y si es una visión del futuro de lo que va a pasar? No puedo negártelo y tú lo sabes bien, además, me da igual si soy una pesada, pero ya sabes que no nos separarán, ya me encargaré yo de eso. —Una nueva patada, esta vez más fuerte de lo habitual, brotó de su interior, haciendo que la futura madre alzase los hombros con rapidez al tomarlo como una respuesta de aquel pequeño ser. Eran dos y como dos debían empezar a tomar las decisiones— Pues si no tienes nada más que añadir terminaré de comer y nos iremos a dar un paseo.

* * *

—¡Te juro que la he visto! La recordé hace poco y como era de mis favoritas pensé que sería buena idea pasear por la isla en la que creció, ¡y allí estaba! Además, está embarazada. —Hablaba sin ningún tipo de cuidado entre todo aquel barullo de gente que estaba pasando aquella tarde de fiesta y de mil historias más.

—¡¿Pero qué dices?! ¿Y qué cojones nos importa si está embarazada o no? ¡Qué hubiese usado protección! —Una ola de risas se hizo con parte del lugar ante el supuesto gracioso comentario de aquel descuidado hombre que daba un largo trago a su ron.

—Es que… Creo que ese hijo que espera podría ser de su antiguo capitán.

El silencio se hizo con parte de la taberna y se alargó lo suficiente como para que aquel hombre dejase caer el vaso sobre la mesa y empezase a tomar la conversación con más seriedad. Se sentó con rigidez a la par que se quitaba las gafas de sol que escondían sus grises ojos para observar con más detenimiento al contrario.

—¿Qué te hace pensar tal cosa? Tengo mucho trabajo y hace unos meses me encontré con esa mujer y no le vi nada extraño. La seguí, pero se me escapó y admito que le tengo muchas ganas.

—Es que… Su estado de gestación es muy avanzado, por lo que no debería estar a más de tres meses para tener a su bebé, así que si hago cuentas la Gata Ladrona dejó la banda cuando estaba de casi dos meses y de eso hace ya cinco meses, por lo que me cuadraría que estuviese de siete meses, correspondiéndose a su estado, tal y como he comentado. Además, según reportes de la oficina se les vio un par de meses atrás iniciar cierto juego pasional en uno de los ascensores del Hotel Gyo, perteneciente a la última isla en la que estuvieron juntos como capitán y navegante. —Explicó con rapidez, mientras iba observando una pequeña libreta de apuntes— ¡Por eso creo que su hijo es de Monkey D. Luffy!

Se rascó el mentón con pausa y atendiendo con completa atención a cada palabra que daba aquel desconocido que con tanta ganas había querido hablar con él— ¿Cómo te llamabas?

—Ozi, señor Rum.

—Ozi… ¿Hace cuánto entraste a trabajar bajo el mando de Morgans?

—Sólo dos semanas, señor.

—Ey, habla con él y dile que he pedido el mayor ascenso para este chico. —Ordenó a uno de sus acompañantes antes de volver a fijar su mirada en él— Nami se me escapó hace unos meses y estaba deseando verme con ella desde entonces, pero si además está embarazada… Podríamos jugar de forma muy divertida… ¿Mugiwara lo sabe?

Tragó saliva con rapidez antes de negar a la vez— No que se sepa, pues creo que no han tenido ningún contacto desde entonces. Además, ya han sustituido su persona por Ally, la nueva navegante. Que a todo esto ella…

—¡Vicealmirante Rum! El Almirante Sakazuki pide contactar con usted, dice que es importante.

Aquel corte hizo que el mencionado resoplase con fuerza antes de levantarse con pesadez— Muchas gracias, Ozi. Pide lo que quieras y espero que tu ascenso sirva para poder mantener a tu familia, tal y como acordamos. —Habló con suavidad a la par que una de sus manos se posaban en el hombro ajeno y la otra hacía por ponerse su oscuras gafas de sol— Estaremos en contacto y no dejes de trabajar.

—Vicealmirante Rum, ¿qué piensa hacer? —Preguntó uno de los jóvenes que le acompañaban con emoción, mientras empuñaba un palo con fuerza.

—Atender la llamada de Sakazuki, por supuesto.

—Bu-bueno, me refería al tema de la navegante de Mugiwara.

—¡Ah! No te preocupes, ya he pensado algo. Esto no puede quedar así, está claro. Gracias por tu interés, compi, ya me encargo yo de todo.

 **\- CONTINUARÁ -**

 **\- Notas adicionales:**

Si habéis llegado hasta aquí sólo me queda daros las gracias de nuevo y espero que os haya gustado este _Malos sueños_. No me quedan muchas cosas por añadir, así que sólo me queda despedirme hasta el próximo capítulo, el cual espero que llegue más pronto que tarde. Así que nada más, ¡gracias de nuevo y nos vemos!

 **~ Guest:** ¡Hola y muchas gracias por tu comentario! Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y sobre tu pregunta, ¡pues ya lo sabremos! Es que en comentarios se me olvida absolutamente todo. ¡Muchas gracias de nuevo y nos vemos! ¡Un saludo!


	7. Todo va a cambiar

¡Hola a todos! Aquí estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo de este _El tesoro de la Navegante_ , el cual se ha hecho de rogar más de lo esperado, mas por fin he podido ponerme con él y dar comienzo así a parte de los engranajes que harán que toda la historia empiece a entrar en harina porque, sinceramente, estos últimos capítulos han sido... Simple introducción y ahora es cuando creo que llegamos a lo importante, a lo que lo hará rodar todo.

Así que no me lío más y sólo quiero daros las gracias por dedicarle tiempo a este humilde fic, por lo que sólo me queda desearos que lo disfrutéis, que para eso le dedicáis vuestro valioso tiempo. **Un millón de gracias por la lectura** y pronto nos vemos en un nuevo capítulo.

* * *

 **07.** _Todo va a cambiar_

Se había levantado con una sensación extraña en su cuerpo, como si algo dentro de sí misma le estuviera avisando de que las cosas no iban a salir bien a partir de ese día. No había logrado dormir ni una hora seguida y el sueño se estaba haciendo con ella al completo. El calor que poco a poco se iba haciendo con el lugar, su avanzado estado de gestación, la incomodidad que el mismo le ocasionaba ya, la preocupación que portaba sobre ella tras leer día a día las noticias y el terror que le ocasionaba el no saber si era mejor mantener a su criatura en su interior eternamente, a costa de su salud, o dar a luz y dejar que el destino estuviera de su lado para poder disfrutar de la crianza de su primogénito.

Una leve caricia de aire la despertó de sus pensamientos. Sentada frente a la tumba de su madre mientras se acariciaba su enorme tripa pensaba en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo con Luffy y con el mundo en general. Soñaba con estar ahí, manteniendo su puesto y disfrutando de cada una de las aventuras que estaban viviendo, aunque debía admitir que ahora sentía que estas se habían vuelto mucho más duras y cruentas, como si se estuviera permitiendo subir el nivel de peligrosidad de las mismas, ¿había sido eso lo que siempre había querido y desde que se alejó pudo cumplir con ello? Una leve mueca se hizo notar en su rostro antes de negar con rapidez, ¿por qué se torturaba así? Una fuerte patada se hizo notar desde su interior, igual hasta ese pequeño ser se percataba de lo absurda que llegaba a ser cuando se perdía entre sus terribles pensamientos y se torturaba con ellos. Rió débilmente, no podía hacer mucho más.

—Hoy todo va a cambiar… No sé cómo ni si irá mejor o peor, pero siento que todo será diferente y aunque he dicho muchas veces que lo dejaré estar, prometo que cuando estemos juntos, cuando tengamos que empezar a aprender el uno del otro a tiempo completo lo dejaré estar. Será entonces cuando empecemos a vivir nuestras vidas, la tuya y la mía, cuando caminemos juntos sin mirar atrás, como si antes de que nacieses hubiese una cortina que lo tapa para abrirla cuando llegue el momento. —Habló con pausa, orgullosa de aquello mientras alzaba la mirada hacia la tumba, buscando el visto bueno de su madre— Igual sólo necesitaba esto para saber hacerlo, ¿no es así?

Cerró de nuevo sus ojos para dejarse empapar por aquella maravillosa brisa, mientras dejaba que el tiempo pasase sin mucho más. Aquello era su actual placer vital y disfrutarlo era lo único que le proporcionaba la calma necesaria para recuperarse y poder seguir adelante en aquellos terribles y extraños días.

Todo era perfecto hasta que tras de sí sonó aquella voz llamándola. Su corazón dejó de latir de golpe y su piel empezó a expulsar toda la tensión en forma de sudor frío. Tragó saliva de golpe a la par que intentaba parpadear, mas era tanto el terror que estaba sintiendo que le era completamente imposible. No podía, simplemente no podía hacer reaccionar su cuerpo por lo que sólo podía mantenerse ahí, notando como su cuerpo temblaba sin ningún tipo de control. ¿Era ese el cambio que estaba presintiendo desde la noche pasada? Su respiración estaba completamente descompasada y pronto comenzaron a brotar una cantidad descontrolada de lágrimas desde su interior. No, aquello debía ser un sueño y no podía ser verdad que aquella voz le perteneciese a él.

Fue a girarse cuando volvió a pronunciar su nombre y de nuevo todo su ser reaccionó de la peor manera. No podía salir corriendo, pero tampoco podía mostrarse en su estado ante él, no después de todo lo que había hecho para mantenerlo oculto. No, debía hacer algo y si de verdad se encontraba en esa situación sólo podía hacerle frente y afrontar las consecuencias de todo lo que había estado ocultando durante todos aquellos meses. Así que luchando contra sí misma se atrevió a girar su rostro para toparse con aquel hombre.

—T-tú… —Su voz se rompió en mil pedazos al verle la cara. ¿Cómo debía sentirse al verle? Su ser se había hecho añicos al escuchar aquella voz, pero más se rompió al ver al portador de la misma.

—Y-yo… El mismísimo. ¿Me has echado de menos? —Su voz ahora era su voz real y mostraba tal indiferencia mezclada con excitación por tenerla delante que era capaz de tumbar a cualquiera, por muy fuerte que fuera.

—El Vicealmirante Rum… —Le presentó con pausa, mientras intentaba recuperar la compostura perdida ante el golpe que le produjo escucharle con aquella voz ajena.

—Te noto… ¿Decepcionada? Igual esperabas que fuera tu capitán, pues al fin y al cabo tu cuerpo ha reaccionado con completo terror. Será porque no sabe sobre su futura paternidad, ¿verdad?

¿Cómo lo sabía? Su mirada llena de terror se acentuó aún más en el contrario, mientras se levantaba con la máxima agilidad que le permitía su estado— ¡¿De qué estás hablando?! Me fui de la banda antes de…

—Antes de que se te notase. Nami, querida, nos encontramos hace meses y ahora lo entiendo todo. Además, tengo un amigo que sabe hacer muy buenas investigaciones y estabas de dos meses cuando te marchases, ¿verdad? No voy a maquillar lo que los dos sabemos. Igual tu capitán es un imbécil, pero yo no y no me como los mocos. Igual pudiste engañar a mucha gente, ¿pero de verdad creías que nadie iba a enterarse de tu plan perfecto? ¡Tú, la ex-navegante del futuro Rey de los Piratas! No todos somos tan patéticos, querida.

Las palabras del contrario rebotaban en ella y dejaban tal rastro de dolor que cada una de ellas la iban debilitando más y más. No, de verdad que aquello no podía estar pasando en absoluto. De verdad que toda su lucha no podía haber sido en vano y que todos aquellos meses no podían ser tirados por la borda de aquella manera, por lo que sólo pudo empezar a reír de forma amarga ante la incrédula mirada del contrario. ¿De verdad había sido tan patética por creer que todo aquello iba a salir adelante a la perfección? ¿De verdad pudo llegar a creer, por poco que fuera, que todo iba a ser tan sencillo? Era tan ilusa que ahora le dolía hasta el respirar, incluso.

—¿Es gracioso? —Preguntó alzando una de sus cejas con sorpresa, ¿a qué venía aquella actuación de la contraria?

—No, no lo es en absoluto, pero estoy ahora mismo con tan pocas posibilidades y me aterra tanto lo que pueda pasar que supongo que mi cuerpo reacciona así.

—Dame a tu hijo.

Aquello sonó como si un rayo la traspasase de arriba abajo, aturdiéndola aún más y notando como su cuerpo empezó a balancearse sin fuerza. Se sujetó en un árbol, mientras se agarraba la parte baja de su barriga. Algo empezaba a ir mal.

—¿Qu-que te dé a mi hijo…? ¿Crees que te lo daría así porque así…? —Aquello se estaba volviendo demasiado surrealista. Aceptaba que se riese de ella o que le hubiera dado aquella torta de realidad, pero que la insultase de aquella manera... No, no estaba dispuesta a dejarse insultar de aquella forma, por muy fuerte que ese desgraciado fuera.

—¿Quieres que me lo lleve por las malas? Piénsalo, Nami, así te ahorras el tener que ir a buscar a tu capitán para decirle que…

—¡QUÉ NO TE VOY A DAR A MI HIJO! —Su voz resonó por todo aquel bosque con tal intensidad que varios pájaros salieron volando del lugar despavoridos. De sus ojos no dejaban de brotar lágrimas y su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar por el cúmulo de terribles emociones que no dejaba de sentir, mas aún así no iba a dejar que alguien como él se riese de ella de ese modo— Sé lo débil que soy, sé cuál es mi nivel y sé que enfrentarme a ti sería en vano, pero también sé que no te vas a llevar a mi hijo o no mientras yo esté viva. Eso lo tengo muy claro, Rum. Sé que no he sido la mejor compañera, sé que no he sido la mejor hermana, amiga y sé que tampoco seré la mejor madre, pero no voy a regalar a lo mejor que tengo en mi vida. Y menos a un ser como tú. Sé muy bien que he sido una cobarde por marcharme así y que mi forma de enfrentarme a mi embarazo no ha sido la mejor, pero nunca dejaría que a mi hijo le pasase nada. Rum, mátame porque no voy a darte a mi hijo y aún muerta juro que iré tras de ti para hacerte la vida imposible.

Escuchaba cada palabra con atención y cuando la contraria terminó sólo pudo empezar a carcajear con fuerza pues aquel tipo de actuaciones le eran completamente repugnantes, así que en un rápido movimiento se puso a escasos centímetros de la contraria para agarrarla con fuerza de su cuello y alzarla a pocos centímetros del suelo. La observaba con rabia, mientras aprovechaba para disfrutar del aroma natural de la misma. Adoraba aquella mezcla de olores, adoraba esa mezcla de pureza con terror que muchas de sus víctimas habían creado ante su presencia.

—¿A quién quieres engañar con ese cuento de madre coraje? Dar a luz al hijo de uno de los piratas más reconocidos del mundo es seguir con el legado de un monstruo, tal y como hizo Roger en su día con Ace. Esta basura de sangre debe llegar a su fin ahora y créeme que te estoy haciendo un favor. —Hablaba, mientras de uno de sus bolsillos sacaba una afilada navaja para posarla sobre la mejilla contraria.

No apartó su extraña mirada del contrario, sintiéndose con poder como para hacerle frente y no romperse ante la idea de lo que podía venir a continuación, por lo que le dejó hacer antes de escupirle con rabia. Le tenía tan cerca que no pudo evitar hacer aquello como muestra de que él no era nadie lo suficientemente fuerte como para acobardarla. Su acción tuvo una reacción y en un rápido y furioso movimiento notó como volaba para caer con fuerza a varios metros del moreno. Aquel golpe fue terrible para ella y no tardó en notar como algo en su interior se rompía. Se incorporó como pudo y un fuerte dolor no tardó en hacer acto de presencia, mas intentó ocultarlo para comenzar a caminar sobre sí, intentando alejarse lo máximo posible de aquel terrible almirante.

No le quitó el ojo de encima, mas en un parpadeo el contrario desapareció para volver a estar a escasos centímetros de ella y agarrarla de uno de sus tobillos para acercarla a él, juntando sus frentes para observarse de forma desafiante, cada uno con sus motivos. La sudada cara de la joven quedó atrapada con fuerza entre los furiosos dedos de aquel enorme hombre que la tenía atrapada al completo.

—Tenía pensadas varias formas de hacerte sufrir, pero el hecho de ponerte de parto ahora me sirve para que me des lo que quiero. Vas a dármelo tú de forma voluntaria y seguro que en un futuro nos volveremos a ver, pero entonces veremos cómo lo haces para evitar el odio de un joven marine cuyos padres fueron asesinados por la terrible banda de los Mugiwara.

Cada palabra era un puñal sobre ella. Cada puñal era más grande que el anterior y cada puñal se clavaba más en su interior para herirla de muerte tras cada milímetro de perforación. Gimió de forma involuntaria mientras notaba como su cuerpo reaccionaba a la realidad que se estaba sucediendo. La mano libre del contario se perdió por el interior de su ya sucio vestido para atrapar entre su índice y corazón la tira de su ropa interior. Tiró con suavidad, mientras en su rostro se iba dibujando una amplia sonrisa de victoria, disfrutando de toda la escena en sí y de imaginarse que, sin quererlo, iba a hacerse con el hijo de uno de los piratas más buscados del mundo.

—Vamos, no te contengas. Además, prometo cuidarlo muy bien… —Susurró cuando consiguió despojarla de su ropa para aprovechar y atrapar el lóbulo contario entre sus labios— O podemos hacer otro trato… Ya sabes, si no quieres separarte de él…

La simple idea le hizo enloquecer y sin control gritó, desconcertando al contario inicialmente para luego reír de nuevo. Adoraba ver aquellas reacciones, ver la desesperación en su enemigo era el mejor regalo que le podían hacer, por lo que la dejó revolverse con rabia mientras le golpeaba con sus débiles fuerzas. La dejó hacer mientras su cuerpo reaccionaba ante aquello, no pudiendo evitar soltar un leve gemido de satisfacción por tener aquello que tanto deseaba de sus inferiores.

—¡Estás enfermo! —Gritó como pudo, no obstante era tan terrible su situación que todas sus fuerzas se le escaparon y su cuerpo sólo podía estar centrado en una cosa, por lo que era superior a ella y llegado a ese estado sólo podía hacerle caso, por mucho que le aterrase la idea.

—¡Dame a ese monstruo! —Gritó de golpe al ser despertado de su éxtasis con aquella absurda acusación a la par que su mano se armaba de nuevo con su navaja para clavarla en el cuerpo contrario.

Era posiblemente su final y sólo pudo pedir perdón por no haber estado a la altura de nadie, mientras en un acto reflejo sus ojos se cerraban de golpe. Todo cayó en un silencio agónico que la hacía flotar en un mundo sinsentido. Todo había acabado, mientras el dolor de su interior que la obligaba a empujar, como si aún hubiera esperanza de salir con vida de aquel sitio. Un fuerte golpe la descolocó de aquel mundo y cuando abrió sus ojos se encontraba sobre los temblorosos brazos de su amigo. No pudo decir nada por la confusión que llevaba sobre ella y sólo se dejó llevar por él, pues si eso le permitía escapar de la situación y darle una tregua hasta tener a su hijo, lo aceptaría.

Ya todo le daba igual. Ya nada tenía sentido, pues ahora sólo iba a hacer lo que fuera necesario para dar a luz a su hijo y después vería qué debía hacer.

 **\- CONTINUARÁ -**

 **\- Notas adicionales:**

Y como siempre, si habéis llegado hasta aquí sólo me queda daros las gracias por todo y por haber dedicado vuestro valioso tiempo en un fic como el mío. Gracias por la paciencia y espero que nos veamos pronto. ¡Un saludo enorme!

 **~ DLeonor:** ¡Hola y muchas gracias por tu comentario! Debo decir que me lo paso muy bien leyendo tus preguntas y respondiéndolas interiormente, pero me las guardo para dejar la emoción para después, que todo llegará. ¡Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras y nos vemos pronto! Y encantada, Leonor, todo un placer.

 **~ Guest:** ¡Hola, muchas gracias por tu comentario! Este se ha hecho de rogar, pero por fin ha llegado. ¡Muchas gracias por tu tiempo, un saludo!


End file.
